New Times
by hheights19
Summary: This story picks up right after the last episode of Hollywood Heights.
1. Chapter 1

Loren couldn't believe all that had happened in the past few months. She had won Eddie Duran's contest, started dating Eddie Duran, performed with him, and had her first slow concert. On top of all of that, in the past 2 weeks Eddie went missing, was "dead", saw her dad after 14 years, and witnessed the man she loved going to jail. Lucky Chloe made everything thing right in the end by admitting that Eddie didn't push her. Everything is good now, she was on her way to New York to perform her second solo concert. The best part was everyone she loved was going with he. Loren's train of thought was interrupted by the flight attendant letting her know they would be landing soon. Everybody was asleep but her. So wanted to talk to Eddie alone and knew this would be her chance to. Loren gently nudged Eddie's head which was on Loren's lap. Eddie's eye's fluttered open.

Eddie: Hello Beautiful

Loren: Hi Handsome

Eddie: Are we almost there?

Loren: Yes, only about 20 more minutes.

Eddie: Is anybody else awake.

Loren: Nope, just you and me.

Eddie: That means we can do this…

_Eddie slowly sat up and softly placed his lips on Loren's_

_Loren wanted to continue but she knew if she wanted to know what happened to Eddie, she had to ask now. Loren pulled away._

Loren: Eddie I would love to continue this but we need to talk.

Eddie: About what? _Eddie knew what Loren wanted to talk about but was hoping she wouldn't bring it up._

Loren: Eddie you know what I want to talk about. What happened when you went missing?

_Eddie tole Loren everything. Talking to Chloe, fighting with Tyler, driving off, stopping for gas, getting mugged, and meeting Lia and Jeremy._

Loren: Eddie that's horrible! I can't believe you went though all of that!

Eddie: I went though nothing compared to what you and pops went through. I know what it feels like to lose someone you love. I can't imagen what you went though though. You handled loosing your boyfriend, while starting your career all on your own. You stayed strong. I don't think I could ever do that.

Loren: I couldn't have done it without Papa Max. He helped me a lot. He is more like a dad to me then my dad was. Speaking of my dad…

Eddie: What about your dad?

Loren: He was at my concert last night.

Eddie: WHAT! WHY?! Why would he show up after 14 years on a night like that! I wish I could of been there to give him what he deserves.

Loren: Eddie calm down, my mom scared him off pretty good.

Eddie: Your mom is something special.

Loren: Yes she is.

_Just as Eddie was about to say something the flight attendant announced they just landed. Loren and Eddie woke everybody up. Loren could see all the fans waiting for her at the gate. She was shocked! Eddie saw Loren get a little nervous. He take her hand in his as they walked off the plane_


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the door opened all you could hear were the screaming of the fans. They all had signs with I 3 Loren on them. As Loren and Eddie walked off the plane the fans noticed Eddie was there! Everybody started screaming Leddie Leddie Leddie! Loren and Eddie couldn't help but laugh. They loved they already had a couple name. Kelly, Jake, Max, and Nora all got into the limo, while Eddie and Loren went to take pictures with the fans. Eddie was so proud and amazed at how Loren acted. It seemed like she had been doing this for years! After they took pictures with almost everyone (Loren would feel bad if she left anybody out) they were rushed to the limo. As soon as they got in Kelly was banging Loren with questions.

Kelly: Loren we are already behind schedule. We don't want you to be late to your first big concert. As soon as we get to the hotel we have to get you changed and ready.

Loren: Kelly calm down I'll be ready!

Kelly: I know but we still have to pick out your outfits or I could just pick them ou..

Loren_interrupted_ was Kelly was about to say.

Loren: No Kelly! All the outfits you pick out for me show a little to much of me.

Kelly: Well I'm some people wouldn't mind that.

Eddie giggled a little knowing Kelly was talking to him.

Eddie: No Kelly we save your outfits for the bedroom.

Loren: EDDIE! I don't know what bedroom your talking about!

Eddie: Calm down I was just kidding.

With that said they were at the hotel. Kelly had rented out the presidential suite for Loren. It was huge! Loren couldn't believe this was her life now! Loren only had a few second to take everything in before Kelly rushed Loren off to get ready.

Loren: I'll be right back Eddie.

Eddie: No problem, I'll go talk to pop, love you.

Loren: Love you too!

While Loren was getting ready she had time to think to herself. Having Eddie away from her for weeks made her realize how much she loved was ready to take the next step with Eddie. Tonight would be the perfect night! She had this huge suite with only her and Eddie in it. She had to get something sexy to wear. She figured Kelly would have something for her.

Eddie was so happy to be back with Loren. Being without her for weeks made him realize how much he loved Loren. He had been ready to take the next step with Loren since the night at the bungalow. He knew Loren wasn't ready but he had a feeling that she was ready now. If Loren was ready, tonight would be the night. He had to make tonight special. He knew he couldn't plan tonight because Loren would know something was up. He knew his dad would be willing to help. Eddie looked around for his dad but couldn't find him any where. After looking forever he _decide to call him. It rang a few times but went to voice mail. His next option was Jake but did he really want Jake to be in is personal life with Loren? He_ knew if he wanted tonight to be special he had no choice but to ask him.

Eddie: Jake can you come over here please.

Jake: Yeah, whats up?

Eddie: I want to make tonight really special for Loren. It's our first night together afte…

Jake: Ok, I don't need all the details. What do you want me to do?

Eddie: I don't care just turn this room into the most romantic room you have ever seen.

Jake: I'll see what I can do but I don't want any details tomorrow.

Eddie: You won't get any trust me.

There conversation was cut short when Loren walked out. She had on leather pants, with a loose fitting see through top and a bandeau underneath. Kelly had gotten Loren to take off the tank top she had underneath after a long discussion. Her hair was in loose curls and her makeup was just a little darker then usual. Loren and Kelly had finally agreed to keep Loren herself but with a little edge. Loren knew having her hair curled would drive Eddie crazy. She was right. Eddie couldn't believe how beautiful Loren looked. He loved when Loren's hair was curled! Eddie almost had to take a cold shower right there and then.

Loren: Well what do you guys think?

Kelly: I still think you should go with the…

Eddie: No Kelly she looks amazing.

Loren couldn't help but blush.

Kelly: Ok Loren we need to get you to the venue.

Loren: Ok lets go, wait where is my mom and Max?

Jake: Oh while you were getting ready they checked into their own room..

Loren: Of course they did..

Jake: I'll wait for them you guys go. I have somethings I have to get done winked at Eddie.

Loren: Ok? I'll see you later Jake.

Eddie and Loren walked hand and hand out of the hotel. Paparazzi were swarming the two. Everybody wanted a picture of Leddie back together again.


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived at the venue Loren was told she had a few press interviews to do then she would be performing in an hour. Eddie watched Loren in aw. She was absolutely nothing like Chloe. So down to earth and humble. Her last interview Eddie was brought up. Loren hated being asked questions about when Eddie went missing. She didn't want to remember thinking Eddie was dead. She just wanted to remember that he was a live and with her today. Eddie could see that Loren didn't like talking about it. He wanted so badly to run up there and stop the interview but knew he couldn't. This was Loren's thing. He knew she could handle it. Finally it was over and Loren ran over to Eddie. No one had noticed Eddie was there till Loren may it obvious. All the press came running over to Eddie. They all knew getting the first interview with him after his disappearance would be worth a lot. Jake showed up just at the right time to get Eddie and Loren out of there. As Loren walked backstage she couldn't believe the crowd. She had never sang in front of this many people before. Eddie could see Loren starting to get nervous.

Eddie: Loren it's going to be alright. You are going to amazing.

Loren: You are suppose to say that to make me feel better.

Eddie: I already told you I'm not that nice. If I didn't think you could do it I would take you back to the hotel. You would never have to sing again. But you can do this. All those people out there can't wait to hear you sing. I'll be front and center watching you kill it up there.

Eddie knew all the right words to say. Loren knew she could do this now.

Loren: Thanks Eddie.

She gave him a shy smile that Eddie loved. Eddie grabbed Loren by the waist and gave her a soft kiss that turned into something much more.

Kelly: Hello guys, Loren, Loren..

Finally Loren realized Kelly was talking to her.

Loren: Sorry Kelly.

Kelly: It's time! Are you ready?

Loren: I think…

Kelly: Well I'll take that because you have about 15 seconds.

Loren: Eddie I don't thin…

Eddie: Loren stop you can do this! And don't forget I love you.

Eddie pulled Loren in for a quick kiss.

Loren: Save that for tonight.

Loren gave Eddie a quick wink. And walked off to center stage.


	4. Chapter 4

Loren couldn't believe what she just said. She basically gave Eddie the give away that she was ready. But what if I'm not? What if I just think I'm ready?! Oh gosh, no I'm ready I can do this! Loren almost forgot she was about to sing in front of thousands of people.

Did Eddie just hear her right. She's ready! But what if that just came out and she is regretting it already? She sounded pretty sure though. Well I'll just make tonight extra special and if she is ready then so be it!

Everybody the up an coming pop star Loren Tate!

Loren couldn't believe all the cheers she was getting. She knew she had fans but not this many! All of a sudden her fears went away and she felt at home. Nora could tell Loren was comfortable up there. She couldn't have been more proud. Loren went through so much in her life and still grew up to be an amazing woman. Max was so glad to see Loren up there. He had gone through so much pain these last few weeks and knew Loren was feeling the same way. Max was glad to turn from sadness to pure bliss. Eddie couldn't wait for tonight! He was pumped to see Loren perform and to show her his surprise. Loren looked like a natural up there.

Loren sang a few songs and was a hit! As soon as she got off stage she was crowded by cameras. Loren was so over whelmed. Kelly was no where to be found. Loren didn't know what to do until a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Loren turned around to see Eddie smiling ear to ear.

Eddie: You were amazing! I knew you would be good but good is an understatement.

Loren: You really think so?

Eddie: I know so.

Eddie gave Loren a quick kiss which ended up with flashes of the cameras. Eddie and Loren couldn't care less that everybody there got a picture. Finally Jake came by and pushed all the press away so he could get Loren and Eddie out of there.

Jake: Loren you were incredible!

Loren: Thanks Jake. Where's Kelly?

Jake: Umm she went back to the hotel to get something for you.

Jake gave Eddie a quick wink. Loren was confused but just brushed it off. Nothing could ruin this night and she knew it was only going to get better.

Eddie was hoping Jake did what he was suppose to do but he was confused on what Kelly was getting for Loren. Eddie, Loren, and Jake got into the limo. Max and Nora were waiting for them.

Nora: Loren! I'm so proud of you! You were so good!

Max: You were better then good!

Loren: Thanks Max. That means a lot coming from you.

Max gave a Loren and hug. When Loren backed away she noticed something shiny in his hand. It was a necklace. A very simple diamond music note. Loren was shocked it was so beautiful.

Max: Loren I couldn't wait any longer to give this to you. I was going to wait till tomorrow but you were to good tonight!

Loren: Max thank you so much! It's beautiful!

Eddie looked at the necklace and it looked familiar. He then realized it was his mom's necklace. His dad gave it to her there first concert they performed together. Eddie was so happy Loren was going to be able to have it. He was even more happy that his dad gave it to her. Eddie knew Max approved of Loren. He would of never gave something that belonged to his mom, to Chloe.

Eddie: It's perfect dad.

Max knew that Eddie recognized it. Eddie didn't want to tell Loren it was his mom's because Loren would have given it back right away. She wouldn't want to risk loosing it or breaking it. Eddie loved this about her, she was so caring.

Loren: Thank you again max it means a lot.

Once they arrived at the hotel it was around midnight. Loren knew tonight would be the night. She had to find something to wear though. Where was Kelly!? Just then Kelly came running out the elevator into the lobby.

Kelly: LOREN LOREN! COME HERE!

Loren went rushing over to Kelly.

Loren: What's wrong!

Kelly: Nothing I just have to talk to you.

Loren: I do to.

Kelly: Me first. Come upstairs with me.

Loren: Ok, Eddie I'll be right back. Love you.

Eddie: Love you too.

Max and Nora decided to go to their room. Eddie took this time to talk to Jake.

Eddie: Jake did you..

Jake: Everything is done and ready. Don't worry about a thing.

Eddie: Ok thanks so much. I knew I could count on you. But where was Kelly taking Loren? Not back to the room right?

Jake: No, she is taking her to her room to give her something.

Eddie: What is she giving her?

**Kelly and Loren**

Kelly and Loren were just getting into Kelly's room.

Loren: Kelly what do you want!

Kelly: I want to give you this!

Kelly pulled out a very short and very see through black dress. Loren couldn't believe what Kelly was giving her. How did Kelly know that is what she was going to ask her for?

Loren: Kelly how did you know this is what I was going to ask you for?

Kelly: I didn't I just thought you would want something for tonight. You know Eddie being back for the first night in a while.

Loren: Thank you so much Kelly. I owe you.

Kelly no probably but lets head back to the guys.

Loren and Kelly went down to the lobby. Eddie and Jake were talking.

Loren: Hey guys.

Jake: Did Kelly give you what she needed to?

Loren: YES

Eddie: What did she give you? Jake won't tell me a thing!

Lorens thoughts: Did Jake know Kelly was giving me this. Oh I hope not!

Loren: I'll show you later.

Jake and Kelly figured that was their cue to leave.

Jake: Ok guys I'm going to hit the sack.

Kelly: Me too night guys and don't forget Loren, you have an interview tomorrow at 11.

Loren: I won't.

Eddie: Night guys.

Jake gave Eddie a quick wink as he walked away.

Eddie: You wanna go to the room?

Eddie was hoping she would say yes.

Loren: I would love to Mr. Duran.

Loren was hoping Eddie knew Loren was ready now.

Eddie and Loren walked to the elevator lost in their own thoughts


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie couldn't wait any longer. As soon as the elevator door closed he had Loren pinned on the wall. Loren gave Eddie a a nod letting him know she was ready. Eddie forced his lips onto Loren's. Eddie pushed his body against Loren's as much as he could. They heard the elevator ding. Neither of them wanted to break away from the kiss. Loren put her legs around Eddie's torso. They walked off the elevator not caring if anyone saw them. Of course someone spotted them and took a picture. Eddie tried to make his way to the room but he failed. He ran into walls and tables but their lips never separated. Finally he found the room. Eddie reached for his pocket but Loren was already ahead of him. He had his key to the room out before he even thought about getting it. Loren put the key into the lock and opened the door as fast as she could. Eddie threw Loren on the bed. Neither of them noticed how amazing the room looked. Just as Eddie was about to take Loren's shirt off she stopped him.

Loren: Stop

Eddie: What's wrong?

Loren: Nothing its just, I'll be right back…

Eddie: Ok?

Eddie didn't know what was wrong. Was she scared? Was she backing out?

Loren remembered what Kelly had given her. She wanted to make everything perfect. On the way to the bathroom she noticed the room. It was beautiful. There were candles and roses all over the room. Loren couldn't believe he went to all this trouble for Loren. Now she was going to rewarded him.

Eddie's thoughts: Why is she going to the bathroom? I hope I'm not pressuring her. I know she ready though. Maybe she just needs a minute to herself. Wait, I don't have any condoms! Dammit! How could I forget?! Now we can't do thi-

Eddie noticed a brand new box of condoms on the night stand with a note attached.

Eddie, I thought you would need these. You owe me…Jake

Eddie had never been more great full for Jake. I can't wait for Loren to get out he-

Eddie's thoughts were interrupted by the bathroom door opening. He couldn't believe his eyes. Loren looked amazing. He knew this was all Kelly's doing and he owed her big time.

Loren didn't know what to think. She knew Eddie liked it, he was practically drooling. All she could do was let out a little giggle.

Eddie: So your just going to stand there and giggle? Do you like torturing me?

Loren: I'm torturing you, I guess I'll just go and change ba-

Eddie: NO YOUR NOT! IF YOUR TAKING THAT OFF YOUR KEEPING IT OFF!

Loren ran up to Eddie and jumped on him. They feel back onto the bed. Eddie kissed Loren in all the right places. She was so into it she didn't even notice she was the one unbuttoning Eddie's pants. She had them off before Eddie even realized she was taking them off. Loren's nightgown was ruined. It was ripped and torn. Tonight would be a night to remember.


	6. Chapter 6

Loren woke up first in a lot of pain. She knew it would hurt the next day but nothing like this. Even though she knew she would be in pain all day she knew it was worth it. Last night was by far the best night ever. Eddie did everything right. She didn't even imagine anything like it. She didn't regret anything. She just laid there thinking about the amazing night she had then slowly fell back to sleep.

Eddie woke up only a few minutes after Loren fell back asleep. He loved watching her sleep. He had an amazing night last night, Loren was amazing. He owed Jake and Kelly big time for all they did. Eddie looked around the room and realized it was a mess. Eddie and Loren and destroyed the room. Eddie couldn't help but giggle remembering last night.

Loren: Good morning

Eddie: Good morning sleeping beauty, how did you sleep?

Loren: Haha, the 3 hours I got were amazing but only because you were here.

Eddie: Well I'm glad I could help.

Eddie leaned over and kissed Loren softly on the lips. Loren rolled on top of him but winched.

Eddie: Whats wrong?

Loren: Nothing, I'm just a little sore.

Eddie: Oh Loren I'm so sorry.

Loren: Eddie it's was all worth it.

Loren leaned back down to kiss Eddie. Things were getting intense when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

Eddie: Don't get it, they will go away.

Loren: It's probably Kelly dragging me off to another meeting. I have to get it.

Eddie: No please stay here, she will go away.

The knocking stopped so Eddie and Loren picked up were they left off. Little did they know Jake and Kelly were just opening the door.

Jake: Oh I'm so sorry…Now I know why you didn't answer the door.

Kelly: I don't mean to interrupt but Loren we have to get ready…

Loren was so embarrassed. She just wanted to dig herself into a hole forever. She threw the covers over her head. Eddie started laughing hysterically. This wasn't the first time Jake had walked in on him. When Chloe and him were still dating it happened a few times.

Eddie: Jake I thought this was going to stop!

Jake: I told you yesterday I didn't want any details let alone to see it.

Loren was mortified! She was never going to be able to look at Jake the same way again.

Kelly: Loren you need to get ready, come on!

Loren: I don't want to go any where. I'll stay under here for the rest of my life. Eddie went under the covers to get Loren to get ready.

Eddie: Loren you have to get ready!

Loren: But I don't want too!

Eddie: If I tell Jake and Kelly to leave so you can get ready, will you?

Loren: I guess..

Eddie: Jake, Kelly, can you guys come back in like 30 minutes so we can get ready?

Kelly: Yes but only 30 minutes. You have an interview at 11.

Loren: Ok

Jake and Kelly left. Eddie pulled the covers off Loren leaving Loren completely naked.

Loren: Eddie! I'm naked!

Eddie: I know. That why I did that!

Loren: Yes well now I'm cold!

Eddie: Well then you are just going to have to join me in the shower so I can warm you up.

Loren: Well I guess that would work..

Eddie threw Loren over his shoulder and headed for the shower. Eddie knew they didn't have time to fool around. He knew if he behaved today he would get to do that later.


	7. Chapter 7

Eddie and Loren finally got out of the shower after 20 minutes. Loren quickly did her hair and make up. Kelly dropped off an outfit for Loren to wear. High waist shorts with a crop top and hot pink stilettos. Eddie just stared at Loren. Her legs looked amazing.

Loren: Are you just going to stare or get dress?

Eddie completely forgot he was still in his towel.

Eddie: How about I just wear this.

Loren: I would love that but I don't think I want all of New York to see my boyfriend half naked.

Eddie: Well I want to go like this. So if you want me to wear clothes you are going to have to put them on me yourself.

Loren: But I just want to take them off, not put them on..

Loren went up to Eddie like she was going to kiss him but instead turned the light switch off behind him.

Loren: We better get going.

Eddie couldn't believe how good she was at teasing him. Today was going to be a long day if she did this to him all day. Eddie finally got dressed with Loren's help then there was a knock at the door. Loren opened the door thinking it was Kelly but finding out it wasn't. All she could see was flashing of cameras and microphones being shoved in her face.

Reporters: Loren are you pregnant? Are you and Eddie engaged? What is your reaction to the picture released this morning?

Loren didn't know what anyone was talking about. She tried to shut the door but she couldn't. Loren yelled for Eddie.

Loren: Eddie! Eddie! I need your help!

Eddie: What's wrong Lo?

Eddie saw all the reporters and didn't understand how they all got up here. He pushed they all out and locked the door. Loren looked really upset.

Eddie: Loren are you alright?

Loren: Yeah I'm just confused on why they were asking me those questions.

Eddie: What questions were they asking you?

Loren: If I was pregnant, if we were engaged, and my reaction to the photo released this morning…

Eddie: What photo..

Loren: I don't know! That is why I am confused.

Eddie and Loren's conversation was cut short when Max and Nora came through the doors.

Max: Hey guys! Looks like you had a fun night.

Max and Nora looked around the room and knew what kind of night they had.

Nora: Well as long as your were sa-

Loren: Ok mom! What do you want?

Nora: Nothing we just wanted to let you guys know we are going site seeing today.

Eddie: Ok! Im made reservations tonight at Sylia's for all of us.

Max: Ok see you guys tonight.

Loren and Eddie: Bye! Love you guys

Max and Nora: Love you too

As Max and Nora were leaving Kelly and Jake were just coming in.

Kelly: Ready Loren.

Loren: Yes

Kelly: Ok lets go!

Eddie and Loren walked hand and hand out of the hotel. Paparazzi were every were. Loren and Eddie rushed into the car waiting for them.

Kelly: Ok Loren you have an interview with Kelly Rippa today. Oh and Eddie they want to know if you will join Loren half way through the interview.

Loren wanted Eddie to say yes but knew it might me to soon.

Eddie: Of course

Eddie knew after this morning Loren would be asked some hard questions about their relationship and wanted to be there for Loren.

Loren: Eddie you don't have to do that. It's only be a day since you got back.

Eddie: Loren I want to.

Loren: Thanks

Loren gave Eddie a quick kiss.

Loren: Hey Kelly was there a photo released of me this morning?I had a bunch of reporters asking me about it this morning.

Kelly: I don't think so but I haven't checked yet.

Kelly checked her phone and saw of photo of Loren wrapped around Eddie with her shirt practically off.

Kelly: Ummm yes there was a photo…

Loren: Well what was it off? Last night at the concert?

Kelly: No

Loren: Then what?

Kelly handed Loren the phone. Loren didn't know what to think. She knew every interview she was going to do today would involve this picture.

Loren: Oh no!

Eddie: What?

Loren handed Eddie the phone. Eddie was shocked. How could he not see this photo being taken! Eddie knew this would affect Loren more then him.

Eddie: Loren I'm so sorry! I should have known better.

Loren: No it's my fault to.

Eddie: Yeah but I'm used to this. I should have known there would be people around.

Loren: It's fine Eddie. We can't do anything about it now. I just have to face the questions that I'm going to be asked today.

Eddie: I will be there with you all day.

Eddie just noticed the necklace Loren was wearing. He was smiling ear to ear. He loved seeing his mom's old necklace on Loren.

Loren: What are you smiling about?

Eddie: Oh, what nothing. You just look really pretty today.

Jake: Ok guys enough of the sappy, we are here.

Loren looked really nervous. Eddie grabbed Loren's hand and squeezed it letting her know he was right there for her. The car door opened and Loren stepped out. Even though there was rope blocking off all the reporters and fans, Loren felt like they were to close. She hesitated a little but walked forward anyway. She signed autographs for a few fans and gave a few short interviews. The interviews weren't long enough to bring up the picture and she was glad for that. Loren and Eddie were guided inside. Loren got her microphone put on and a touch up. Five minutes later she was being put into place.

Eddie: Loren you can do this. I'll be right here if you need me.

Loren: Thanks Eddie. I couldn't do any of this without you. I love you.

Eddie: I love you too.

Eddie gave Loren and quick kiss then it was time for Loren to walk out.


	8. Chapter 8

As Loren walked out she could hear the screaming of the fans. So loved it! She had been waiting her whole life for this but she was nervous at the same time. She was hoping Kelly wouldn't ask any questions about the picture but she knew she would. Loren took the seat next to Kelly and took a deep breath.

Kelly: Well hello Loren Tate! It's so great to have you here today!

Loren: It's great to be here!

Kelly asked Loren questions about her concert and how her career got started. Then it was time to bring Eddie out. Eddie walked out and sat right next to Loren. He have her a smile letting her know everything would be alright.

Kelly: Oh Eddie it is a pleasure to have you here again!

Eddie: Thanks, I really enjoyed the last time I was on the show.

Kelly: Well I'm glad. Now Eddie you just got back from being "dead". What is that like?

Eddie: Haha, you would think it would be relaxing but it wasn't. I was really banged up.

Eddie told his story about what happened. Then the hard questions started to come.

Kelly: Now I understand you and Loren are a couple.

Eddie: Yes

Kelly: And how did that start.

Eddie: Loren and I became friends after she won my contest. We hung out a lot and were just ourselves. Then that turned into something more.

Kelly: So I'm assuming you saw the picture from this morning?

Loren looked at Eddie. He just nodded his head letting her know it was ok.

Loren: Yes, we did.

Kelly: What do you have to say about it.

Loren: I honestly don't care that someone took a photo of me kissing someone I truly love.

Eddie: I feel the same way. We are just going to live our lives normal like no one is watching.

Kelly: Well I think that is a very good idea. Well thank you for coming today.

Loren and Eddie: Thank you.

Loren and Eddie hugged Kelly and walked backstage. Loren felt a lot better about today after that. She knew what ever question she was going to be asked today, Eddie would be there for her.

Eddie: You did great! I'm so proud of you.

Loren: Thanks for being there for me.

Eddie: I'll always be there for you.

Kelly: Great job Loren!

Jake: And you to Eddie. You both were professionals.

Kelly: Ok I have exciting news. I got a call this morning and there is a movie premiere you got invited to! They loved your concert and want you to come!

Loren: Awesome! When is it?

Kelly: TONIGHT!

Loren: What!?

Kelly: Don't worry, I have a dress for you and a stylist coming over.

Loren: Kelly this is a little last minute don't you think? Plus I can't do that! I've been doing this for like a day!

Kelly: Loren it's fine. You have to go! It's a great way to get your name out there.

Loren: Yeah but-

Eddie: Loren you will be fine. Like I said I'll be there for you.

Loren: Wait your coming!

Eddie: Of course I am. I told you I will always be there for you.

Kelly: Ok great meet me at the hotel at 3. You have a few hours to go see the city! Bye!

Jake: Eddie, same for you. 3, no later.

Eddie: Got it.

Jake and Kelly both left.

Loren: So we have 3 hours to do what ever we want. What do you want to do?

Eddie: Well how about we get something to eat first and then decide.

Loren: That sounds great! I'm starved!

Eddie took Loren's hand as they walked out the doors.


	9. Chapter 9

Loren and Eddie walked out of the studio hand and hand. The fans and reporters were still outside waiting for them. Loren and Eddie just walked right past them. They walked for awhile until they found a little cafe were they could eat.

Waiter: Hello welcome to- OMG your Loren Tate!

Loren: Haha, yes I am and your…..David!

David: How did you know my name?!

Loren: Your name tag. Haha table for 2 please.

David: Yes of course right this way.

David lead Loren and Eddie to the middle of the restaurant were everybody could see them.

Eddie: Can we have a table more towards the back?

David: Oh yeah of course.

David: Here you go. Just let me know if you need anything.

David was just staring at Loren. He couldn't believe he was talking to Loren Tate. And to make things better she was hot! He just couldn't get enough of her legs.

Eddie: David.

David: Sorry. What?

Eddie: Menus please.

David: Oh yes of course here.

Eddie watched David walk away. Eddie knew David was looking at Loren the whole time but Loren didn't seem to notice.

Eddie: Looks like someone has a little crush on Loren Tate.

Loren: What who?

Eddie: Ummm the waiter. He was practically drooling.

Loren: What are you talking about. No he wasn't.

Eddie: Loren, look behind you.

Loren turned around to see David starting straight at her.

Loren: He's just starstruck haha. No crush.

Eddie: Ok sure whatever. If that's no crush, I don't know what is.

Loren: Whatever! What are you getting to eat?

Eddie: Lasagna, wait how do you pronounce it again?

Loren hit Eddie's arm.

Loren: Not funny, and me too!

David: Are you guys ready to order?

Eddie: Yes. Loren what do you want?

Loren: No Eddie you go first.

Eddie: No I insist you.

Loren: No really, I always go first.

Eddie: But ladies first.

Loren: Fine I'll have the Las-ag-na.

Eddie giggle when she said it. He loved how she said lasagna.

Eddie: I will have some Las-ag-na too.

Loren hit Eddie once again on the arm but a little harder this time.

Loren: It's one thing making me say it but it's another when you mock me.

Eddie: I was just saying it that way so you didn't stand out.

Loren: Oh whatever.

Eddie and Loren talked until their food arrived. After about 30 minutes of stories and giggles they left. Someone must of tipped off that Eddie and Loren were at the eating there because there was a crowd waiting outside. Eddie and Loren took a few pictures but didn't want to waste the alone time they had together.

Eddie: We still have about an hour. What do you want to do?

Loren: I don't care as long as I'm with you.

Eddie: How about I take you shopping. You can't go to NYC and not shop.

Loren: We can go shopping but your not paying for a thing.

Eddie: Oh yes I am. I haven't bought you anything in a very long time.

Loren: You don't need to buy me anything. I can buy myself things.

Eddie: Yes you can but today it's my turn to buy you things.

Loren: Eddie no its fine I can-

Eddie: I'm not taking no for an answer. Let's go.

Eddie dragged Loren off to store after store. Loren didn't want to like anything so Eddie wouldn't have to buy anything. Finally Eddie caught on to what she was doing.

Eddie: If you don't pick out anything in the next store, I will just have to buy you a car.

Loren: Eddie no! I don't want you spending money!

Eddie: I don't care, now lets go.

Eddie took Loren to Deborah Marquit. It is a very high end lingerie store in NYC.

Loren: Eddie…where are we?

Eddie: Well since you won't let me buy you anything for you, then technically if I get you something here, your also buying it for me.

Loren thought Eddie was very clever. She couldn't help but giggle. Tonight would be fun.

Loren: Eddie you are very sneaky. This was probably your plan all along to get me to come here.

Eddie: Honestly it wasn't but it should of been.

Loren and Eddie walked inside the store. The sales clerk came up to them.

Debbie: Hi I'm Debbie if you need anything just ask.

Loren: Thanks

Eddie and Loren walked around the store. They got stares from people who noticed who they were. Neither Eddie or Loren cared. But there was one stare they did mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Loren: Mom?!

Nora: Loren..what are you doing here?

Loren: You know, shopping.

Nora: For what?

Loren: Clothes…

Nora: Oh really?

Loren: Yes, what are you doing here?

Nora: I'm shopping too.

Loren: Oh really for what clothes?

Nora: Nope. I'm not going to lie, I'm shopping for lingerie!

Loren: Ok, mom no more details.

Nora: Well I'm going to go try this on.

Loren: Mom! I don't want to see what you are going to buy! Now all I'm going to think about is that on you!

Nora: Well then don't look! Where is Eddie?

Loren pointed to Eddie who was loving this store. His hands were full of things for Loren.

Loren: I think he is having a little to much fun.

Nora: Well you better not be having to much fun.

Loren: Mom!

Nora: Ok ok I'll stop. Max can you come over here.

Max: Yeah I found a few more-

Max: Loren what are you doing here?

Nora: Oh she is shopping for "clothes"

Loren: Oh I'm not shopping at all! Eddie is.

Max: Eddie!

Eddie turned around to see Max, Loren, and Nora all together. Oh he was in trouble.

Eddie: Hi dad

Max: Why are you here?

Eddie: I just wanted some new clothes. Why are you here?

Max: You know…

Eddie: Well then, here Loren I found these for you.

Loren: Eddie I don't know about these.

Eddie: I don't care! You are going to buy SOMETHING! Even if you hate it.

Nora: Loren lets go. You are going to try those on.

Loren: Mom I don't know.

Nora: Loren!

Loren and Nora went back to the dressing rooms.

Nora: So Loren it seems like you had some fun last night.

Loren: Yes I did and it was amazing. I don't regret one thing. And before you say anything, yes we were safe.

Nora: Ok good I just want to make sure you didn't regret it. Now go try those on.

Loren: I love you mom.

Nora: I love you too.

Loren and Nora both tried on multiply things. Loren picked out the cheapest one of course. It was white, tight, and shear. Loren and Nora came out of the dressing room at the same time.

Eddie: Ok did you find something.

Loren: Yes, but I still think it's a little expensive.

Eddie looked at the price tag and knew she only picked it because it was cheap.

Eddie: Loren, this is the cheapest one here.

Loren: I know, that's why I picked it..

Eddie: Well as long as your happy then I'm happy.

Loren: It's almost 3, we have to get going. Bye Mom, bye Max.

Max and Nora: Bye

Loren and Eddie checked out and walked back to the hotel. Of course there was already photos of them shopping at the lingerie store but they didn't care. They were happy and in love.

When they got back to the hotel they were swarmed with fans and paparazzi. They rushed inside as fast as they could.

Kelly: Loren Eddie!

Loren: Kelly Jake!

Kelly: Loren we have to get you ready like NOW!

Loren: Ok, ok lets go.

Eddie: I'm going to go talk to Jake. I'll be up in a little bit. Love you.

Loren: K, Love you too.

Loren kissed Eddie quickly and walked away.

Loren got the room and it was cleaned but filled with stylists. There was someone for clothes, hair, makeup, and a publicist. She didn't think she would need one but though she might be help full. Loren didn't have many choices for dresses. She pick a simple sleek fitted black dress. It fit Loren in all the right places. Her hair was curled and placed in a messy bun. Her makeup was smoky yet calm.

Eddie couldn't believe his eyes. He thought she couldn't get more beautiful until now. He LOVED the dress she was wearing. She was wearing his mom's necklace still.

Eddie: You look amazing Lo.

Loren: Thanks, you look pretty dapper yourself.

Eddie: Haha, thanks.

Kelly: Ok guys, you ready?

Loren: Yes

Kelly lead Loren out of the hotel and into the car.

Loren: Kelly what movie premiere is this?

Kelly: I don't know what it is about but it's called, "Wild Time"

Loren: Never heard of it.

Eddie: Me either.

Kelly: Well I'm sure it will be fine.

The car ride was mostly silent, do to the fact of Eddie and Loren making out..

Kelly: Loren….We're here!


	11. Chapter 11

All of Loren's nerves started to kick in. She saw all the flashes of the camera and heard all the fans screaming. She knew it was now or never. Kelly and Jake got out of the limo first. After then it was Eddie's turn. He held out his hand for Loren. The crowd went wild. Eddie said something to Loren but she couldn't hear a thing. They took a few pictures with fans but didn't have much time. As soon as they got on the red carpet the cameras started flashing more. Everybody wanted a picture of Leddie. Eddie wrapped his arm around Loren's waist as they took pictures. Eddie could tell Loren was getting more comfortable. As they were about to go inside a reporter came up to Loren and Eddie.

Reporter: Loren, Eddie, I wouldn't picture you coming to this movie premiere. Why did you come?

Loren and Eddie thought the reporter was asking because of Eddie coming back from the dead. But she wasn't

Eddie: I wouldn't let something like that stop me from supporting my girl.

Reporter: Oh so Loren are you in this movie?

Loren: Oh no. This is just my first premiere. I was pretty nervous.

Reporter: Well you seem very comfortable.

Loren: It's all because of Eddie.

Reporter: Well I'm looking forward to hearing how you liked the movie.

Loren: I'm sure I'll love it!

Reporter: Well thank you Loren and Eddie.

Eddie: No problem.

Eddie and Loren walked inside. Eddie didn't recognize anyone which was strange. He always knew at least a few people.

Eddie: I wonder what this movie is about.

Loren: Yeah me too. I've never seen any of these people in any movies..

Eddie: It's probably one of those movies where they are all raw talent.

Loren: Well I'm sure it will be an amazing night.

Eddie knew Loren wasn't just talking about the movie by the look on her face. All he wanted to do was go back to the hotel with her. He never wanted time to go faster then now.

Eddie and Loren went into the huge theater. They had fairly good seats. Loren was just happy to be there. But that all soon changed. Loren and Eddie couldn't believe what was on the screen. They knew why they hadn't seen any of these actors before. It was a full out porn movie. Loren didn't know what to do. She walked a red carpet, her first red carpet, for a porn movie. Eddie knew Loren was probably freaking out. How could Kelly not know!

Eddie: Lets go now!

Loren: We can't just leave!

Eddie: We can and we are.

Eddie grabbed Loren's arm and ran out of the theater. As soon as they got out of the theater all the press ran over to them. Eddie ran straight through them. Eddie was pulling Loren so fast that one of her heels broke off. Eddie finally slowed down when they got to the street.

Eddie: Loren I'm so sorry. If I would have known I-

Loren: Eddie it's fine, you didn't know.

Eddie: But Loren it's not!

Loren: Eddie calm down! It is fine! I know that it's not good but we can't do anything about it now. Next time Kelly will-

Eddie: Oh there will be no next time. Kelly will not EVER book you for another premiere.

Loren: She didn't know either. We just need to talk to her about it.

Eddie: Oh she is going to get a mouth full.

Loren: Eddie lets just go back to the hotel.

Eddie: Fine.

Eddie and Loren got a cab. The ride back to the hotel was silent. Eddie was furious and Loren was just shocked. Once they got to the hotel Eddie went straight to Kelly's room. Eddie sat at the door knocking for 3 minutes until Jake answered the door.

Eddie: JAKE WHERE IS KELLY!?

Jake: Woo…what's wrong?

Eddie: JAKE! KELLY!

Jake: She is in your rooming dropping off clothes for Loren, what-

Eddie stormed out of the room before Jake could finish. Loren followed after Eddie.

Loren: Eddie please calm down.

Eddie: I can't! Kelly is going to ruin your career!

Eddie stormed into their room.

Eddie: KELLY!


	12. Chapter 12

Kelly: What's wrong? Why aren't you at the premiere?

Eddie: Hmm let me think! It was a pretty special movie if you ask me. What did you think Loren?

Loren didn't want to get into the middle of this.

Loren: Eddie she didn't know…

Kelly: I didn't know what?

Eddie: That you sent Loren to a premiere for a porn movie!

Kelly: I know…

Loren: WHAT!

Eddie: You are telling me that you knew what the movie was about before we went?!

Kelly: Yes, you guys never asked so I just didn't feel like I needed to tell you. Plus Loren needs to get out there to all age groups, not just teens.

Loren: Kelly I asked you and you said you didn't know! And you want me to attract old men that sit around the house all day watching porn?!

Eddie: Kelly I think you need to leave NOW!

Kelly: It's not that big of a deal!

Eddie: It's not that big of a deal! Are you crazy! The media is going to go crazy over this. Wait till Jake hears about this!

Kelly: You are over reacting! It was just a movie! It's not like I booked her to be in the movie!

Loren: Kelly you need to leave and don't ever come back!

Kelly: Loren you don't mean that.

Loren: Yes I do Kelly! I forgave you for a lot of things but this is to much. I need to think about our business relationship. Please leave.

Kelly: Fine but please don't fire me.

Eddie: KELLY!

Kelly walked out of the room. Eddie slammed the door behind her. Loren was already on the computer. She was searching to see if there was anything about the movie. So far there wasn't anything but it had only be an hour. She knew in the morning it would be on every website out there. All Loren wanted to do was cry but she couldn't. She had a perfect day up till the movie and didn't want to ruin it.

Loren: Eddie.

Eddie: Yeah, what?

Loren: I don't want this to ruin our night.

Eddie couldn't believe Loren wasn't more upset. She was more concerned about ruining their night then Kelly ruining Loren's career. He loved Loren so much. He knew she was the complete opposite of Chloe. If this would of happened to Chloe, she would of paid off everybody that saw her go to the premiere. All Loren was thinking about was making sure that our day didn't get ruined.

Eddie: Nothing can ruin our night.

Loren: Good because I would hate to have all that shopping we did today be for nothing.

Eddie: Well I didn't get to see you wear what you bought.

Loren: I guess I could show you if you really want…

Eddie: Oh I want!

Loren: Ok but only because you want me too. I'll be right back.

Loren went into the bathroom. Eddie didn't know that Loren had bought 2 little "outfits". Eddie only knew about the white one but Loren also bought a black one. She couldn't wait to show Eddie. The past couple hours have been a mess and she just wanted to have fun.

Eddie couldn't wait to see Loren. He had been waiting for this all day. The last few hours have been intense and he just wanted to be with Loren. The bathroom door opened and Loren came out in a robe.

Loren: I don't know if I like this one any more.

Eddie: Well why don't you show me and I'll tell you if you should keep it.

Loren: I don't know. I don't want you to be disappointed. I think I'll go and change ba-

Eddie: No your not! Come over here.

Loren: Maybe I don't want to come over there.

Eddie got up and ran after Loren. Eddie chased Loren all around the suite until Loren ran out of breath.

Eddie: Ha! I caught you! What are you going to do now?

Loren: I guess I'm just going to have to surrender.

Eddie: Oh now you surrender. After we just wasted all that enjoy running around the house when we could of wasted on something else.

Eddie couldn't wait any longer. He took Loren's robe off. He wasn't expecting what he saw. The one Loren picked out in the store was amazing but this one was incredible. Eddie just stared.

Loren: I knew you wouldn't like it.

Eddie: Shut up

Eddie pinned Loren against the wall. He forced his lips onto Lorens. Loren pulled Eddie's shirt off then wrapped her legs around Eddie's torso. Eddie tried to walk to the bedroom but was so distracted. Loren was unbuttoning Eddie's pants. He couldn't think straight. He thought he found the bedroom door but it wasn't. He opened the door and walked backwards to fast he hit the wall immediately. He thought he was in the bedroom so he started to undress Loren. Loren almost had Eddie's pants half way down till they saw a flash.


	13. Chapter 13

Kelly: What's wrong? Why aren't you at the premiere?

Eddie: Hmm let me think! It was a pretty special movie if you ask me. What did you think Loren?

Loren didn't want to get into the middle of this.

Loren: Eddie she didn't know…

Kelly: I didn't know what?

Eddie: That you sent Loren to a premiere for a porn movie!

Kelly: I know…

Loren: WHAT!

Eddie: You are telling me that you knew what the movie was about before we went?!

Kelly: Yes, you guys never asked so I just didn't feel like I needed to tell you. Plus Loren needs to get out there to all age groups, not just teens.

Loren: Kelly I asked you and you said you didn't know! And you want me to attract old men that sit around the house all day watching porn?!

Eddie: Kelly I think you need to leave NOW!

Kelly: It's not that big of a deal!

Eddie: It's not that big of a deal! Are you crazy! The media is going to go crazy over this. Wait till Jake hears about this!

Kelly: You are over reacting! It was just a movie! It's not like I booked her to be in the movie!

Loren: Kelly you need to leave and don't ever come back!

Kelly: Loren you don't mean that.

Loren: Yes I do Kelly! I forgave you for a lot of things but this is to much. I need to think about our business relationship. Please leave.

Kelly: Fine but please don't fire me.

Eddie: KELLY!

Kelly walked out of the room. Eddie slammed the door behind her. Loren was already on the computer. She was searching to see if there was anything about the movie. So far there wasn't anything but it had only be an hour. She knew in the morning it would be on every website out there. All Loren wanted to do was cry but she couldn't. She had a perfect day up till the movie and didn't want to ruin it.

Loren: Eddie.

Eddie: Yeah, what?

Loren: I don't want this to ruin our night.

Eddie couldn't believe Loren wasn't more upset. She was more concerned about ruining their night then Kelly ruining Loren's career. He loved Loren so much. He knew she was the complete opposite of Chloe. If this would of happened to Chloe, she would of paid off everybody that saw her go to the premiere. All Loren was thinking about was making sure that our day didn't get ruined.

Eddie: Nothing can ruin our night.

Loren: Good because I would hate to have all that shopping we did today be for nothing.

Eddie: Well I didn't get to see you wear what you bought.

Loren: I guess I could show you if you really want…

Eddie: Oh I want!

Loren: Ok but only because you want me too. I'll be right back.

Loren went into the bathroom. Eddie didn't know that Loren had bought 2 little "outfits". Eddie only knew about the white one but Loren also bought a black one. She couldn't wait to show Eddie. The past couple hours have been a mess and she just wanted to have fun.

Eddie couldn't wait to see Loren. He had been waiting for this all day. The last few hours have been intense and he just wanted to be with Loren. The bathroom door opened and Loren came out in a robe.

Loren: I don't know if I like this one any more.

Eddie: Well why don't you show me and I'll tell you if you should keep it.

Loren: I don't know. I don't want you to be disappointed. I think I'll go and change ba-

Eddie: No your not! Come over here.

Loren: Maybe I don't want to come over there.

Eddie got up and ran after Loren. Eddie chased Loren all around the suite until Loren ran out of breath.

Eddie: Ha! I caught you! What are you going to do now?

Loren: I guess I'm just going to have to surrender.

Eddie: Oh now you surrender. After we just wasted all that enjoy running around the house when we could of wasted on something else.

Eddie couldn't wait any longer. He took Loren's robe off. He wasn't expecting what he saw. The one Loren picked out in the store was amazing but this one was incredible. Eddie just stared.

Loren: I knew you wouldn't like it.

Eddie: Shut up

Eddie pinned Loren against the wall. He forced his lips onto Lorens. Loren pulled Eddie's shirt off then wrapped her legs around Eddie's torso. Eddie tried to walk to the bedroom but was so distracted. Loren was unbuttoning Eddie's pants. He couldn't think straight. He thought he found the bedroom door but it wasn't. He opened the door and walked backwards to fast he hit the wall immediately. He thought he was in the bedroom so he started to undress Loren. Loren almost had Eddie's pants half way down till they saw a flash.


	14. Chapter 14

Eddie woke up before Loren. He loved watching her sleep almost as much as he loved having her in his arms. She was so warm pressed up against him. He knew she was his Katie. It was way to soon for marriage though. He would just have to wait. But he wanted to get Loren something special. But what? If I can't give her an engagement ring then I'll give her a promise ring! Ok how do I get away to go buy it? I'll have pops and Nora take her somewhere! Ok, where is my phone, where is my phone? Eddie got up to look for his phone and finally found it under the piles of clothes. He giggle as he remembered last night. Everything went so wrong but Loren still had a smile on her face. That made his realized how amazing Loren really was. Eddie called Max.

Eddie: Hey pop!

Max: Son! Whats going on over there?

Eddie: Loren is still sleeping but good. How are you guys doing?

Max: Good, Nora and I are going to lunch in a couple of hours.

Eddie: That's great because I was wondering if you could keep Loren busy for a couple of hours?

Max: Sure! But why?

Eddie: I want to buy her something.

Max: Well then I would be happy to keep her busy and I'm sure Nora would too.

Eddie: Thanks Pops.

Max: No problem we will get Loren in about an hour.

Eddie: ok

Eddie hung up the phone and went to wake up Loren. Eddie shook Loren gently.

Eddie: Loren, babe you got to get up.

Loren slowly opened her eyes.

Loren: Hi

Eddie: Good morning beautiful.

Loren: So why do I have to get up?

Eddie: Pops and Mom are taking you out today.

Loren: Why aren't you coming?

Eddie: Jake lined up a last minute business meeting.

Loren: Are you sure you don't want me to come?

Eddie: Nah, it will be boring. Plus I think your mom wants to hangout with you.

Loren: Ok but don't be gone to long.

Loren gave Eddie a very deep kiss. He knew what she wanted to do when they got home and he wasn't going to object. Loren pulled Eddie closer. She wanted more but Eddie pulled away quickly.

Eddie: I would love to continue but you have to get ready. They will be here in a hour.

Loren: I guess I can wait…

Eddie: You won't have to wait long. I'll only be gone a couple of hours.

Loren: Ok well I have to go shower. Wanna join me?

Eddie knew he shouldn't but Loren then Loren got out of bed naked. He could no longer resist. Loren ran into the shower and Eddie was closely behind.

About an hour later Loren and Eddie finally got out of the shower. Eddie tried to get out sooner, but Loren was good at teasing him. Loren quickly got dressed. She was still sore from last night so she put on a loose fitting blue dress. She had sandals to go with it. There was a knock at the door. Eddie went to get it but Loren stopped him.

Loren: Eddie you're not dressed!

Eddie: I know..

Loren: Then don't get the door! My mom is out there.

Eddie: So….

Loren: So she is not seeing you naked!

Eddie: Fine..I'll go get dressed.

Loren went to get the door.

Nora: Loren! I feel like it's been a year!

Loren: I know! I missed you so much! Hi Max.

Max: Good morning Loren. Are you ready to go?

Loren: Yeah just let me go say goodbye to Eddie.

Loren: Eddie!

Loren went into the bedroom and found Eddie still not dressed!

Loren: Eddie! Why aren't you dressed yet?

Eddie: I can't find my pants!

Loren: Eddie you left them in the hallway.

Eddie: Oh yeah…

Loren: They aren't there any more..

Eddie: Oh well, where are the pants Jake gave me?

Loren: I think I threw them over there.

Eddie: Haha oh yeah, I found my phone under the clothes this morning.

Loren: Oh well, it was a pretty crazy night.

Eddie: Yes it was but I believe now you have to get going.

Loren: Ok, Bye Eddie. I love you.

Eddie: I love you too.

Eddie gave Loren a quick kiss. Loren, Max, and Nora headed out of the hotel. Eddie was about to leave when he got a call from Jake.

Eddie: Hey Jake, whats up?

Jake: You guys better stay put today. There are reporters and spies all over the hotel today. That picture got leaked from last night.

Eddie: Oh shit! Loren is leaving with Pops and Nora right now. I got to go!

Eddie ran through the hotel as fast as he could. Once he got to the lobby he saw Loren getting into the car. She seemed fine so he just let her go. She was with Pops and Nora, she will be fine. Eddie called a car so he could go get Loren a ring.

Loren forgot about the photo until she was being asked questions as she was walking through the hotel.

Reporter: Loren what do you have to say about last night?

Reporter2: Loren are you pregnant?

Reporter3: How was the movie last night? Are you thinking about be apart of one of those.

Max didn't know what any of them were talking about but he knew Loren was probably scared. He took her hand and walked her out of the hotel as fast as he could. He got Loren into the car. That's when Nora started asking questions.

Nora: Loren what is going on?


	15. Chapter 15

Loren didn't know how to respond. She didn't want lunch to be awkward after she told them what happened. Plus she wanted Eddie to be there when she told them. So Loren just pretended like she didn't hear her.

Nora was getting mad that Loren wasn't responding to her. She knew something was up.

Nora: Loren!

Loren: Oh sorry what? Did you say something?

Nora: Yeah, what was that all about?

Loren: What was what all about?

Nora: Loren don't act stupid.

Loren: Oh well it was nothing.

Nora: Loren! Tell me!

Loren: Not now mom. I'll tell you later. I promise.

Nora: Why won't you just tell me now.

Loren: Because now is not the right time.

Nora: Fine but as soon as we get back to the hotel you are telling me.

Loren: Ok.

Loren knew once they were back Nora wouldn't hold back. She didn't want to tell her mom what happened but she would find out sooner or later.

Eddie was on his way to the jeweler when he got a text. It was from Lilly Parks.

Your little "incident" last night is going to be my biggest story this month. Tune in at 8.

Lily

Eddie was furious. Lily was going to ruin Loren's career before it even started. He needed to talk to Lily. Eddie dialed Lily's phone number.

Lily: Hello Eddie.

Eddie: Lily I swear if you-

Lily: So I assume you got my text?

Eddie: Lily if you use this story you won't have a show tomorow!

Lily: Aww Eddie you think your little "threat" is going to get me from reporting a story that will help my career.

Eddie: Yes I do because you know I can make that happen.

Lily: I don't think so.

Eddie: Lily!

Lily: I'm sorry Eddie but I have to go get ready for tonight. It's going to be a good one! Make sure to watch! Bye Eddie…oh tell Loren I said hi

Before Eddie could say anything Lily was already off the phone. Eddie couldn't believe how cruel she is. All he could do now was hope for the best and be there for Loren. Eddie's thoughts got interrupted when the driver let him know they were there. Eddie walked into the jewelers with paparazzi on his tail. He knew he had to act fast before Loren saw the pictures online. He was greeted by one of the workers.

Bill: Hi my name is Bill can I help you.

Eddie: Yes I want to get my girlfriend a promise ring.

Bill: Ok well what did you have in mind?

Eddie hadn't thought about what he wanted the ring to look like. He knew Loren wouldn't want something flashy like Chloe would.

Eddie: Something simple.

Bill: Ok well if you come over here I think I have something perfect.

Bill guided Eddie over to the counter. He pulled out a ring. It was a thin silver band. It had a white pearl in the middle with tiny diamonds around it. Eddie knew Loren would love it!

Eddie: It's perfect! Could you grave something into the band?

Bill: Yes we can. When would you like it by.

Eddie: As soon as possible.

Bill: Ok well we can have it ready in about an hour or two. What would you like it to say?

Eddie: If there was no music.

Eddie knew that would be perfect because it's true. If there was no music Loren and him would of never met.

Bill: Ok, come back in about an hour and pick it up.

Eddie: Ok thanks so much.

Eddie walked out smiling ear to ear.

Loren, Max, and Nora were had a great time at lunch. Nora didn't bring up reporters to Loren which was happy about. As they were walking out they ran into Eddie about to go in.

Loren: Eddie!

Eddie: Hey Loren! I was just about to join you for lunch!

Max: We finished eating about 20 minutes ago.

Eddie: I'm sorry I couldn't make it here any faster. Jake had me hung up in meetings all afternoon.

Loren: It's ok. I missed you.

Eddie: I missed you to babe. How about we go get some ice cream?

Loren: That sounds great! Thanks Max and Mom for lunch.

Max: No problem Loren.

Eddie: Hey pops can I talk to you for a minute?

Max: Yeah sure.

Max and Eddie walked away from the girls.

Eddie: I need you to go to the jewelers to pick up the ring I got Loren.

Max: Ok I will do that.

Eddie: Thanks pops. Just bring it back to our room after you pick it up and put it in the safe.

Max: Ok I will do that. But tell me something, why was Loren be pounded with questions today?

Eddie: Oh boy, I'll tell you later.

Max: You didn't hurt her did you?

Eddie: What! No!I'll talk to you later.

Max: Ok, have fun son.

Eddie and Max walked back over to the girls.

Eddie: Ready Loren?

Loren: Yes!


	16. Chapter 16

Eddie and Loren were enjoying their ice cream. They made it there without many people noticing them, but once they entered the ice cream shop, everybody noticed them. They just pretended like they weren't there.

Loren: So how was your meeting with Jake?

Eddie: It was good. Pretty boring though.

Loren: Oh you poor poor rock star. Your life is just awful isn't it?

Eddie: Haha very funny. So how was lunch?

Loren: It was great for the most part..

Eddie: What do you mean?

Loren: Well…I was just being asked a lot of questions, you know, about last night.

Eddie: Oh yeah, well don't worry about them.

Loren: I'm trying not to.

Eddie didn't want to bring up Lily. She would find out soon enough and he would be there for her.

Eddie: I will always be here for you.

Loren: Thanks Eddie.

Loren gave Eddie a quick kiss but then someone bump into Loren. When Loren looked down she saw that her ice cream was all over her dress.

Person: I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!

Loren: It's fine. You didn't mean it.

Person: Let me buy you a new dress.

Loren: No don't worry about it. It's just one dress, I have many more.

Person: No please I insist! I feel awful!

Loren: Really it's fine. This dress is old anyway. I was probably going to get rid of it soon.

Eddie knew Loren's dress wasn't old. It was brand new but Loren didn't care. If this would of happened to Chloe, she would of made this person buy her five dresses. He loved Loren more and more everyday.

Person: Are you sure? I have no problem buying you a new one. If someone would have ruined my dress I would of flipped!

Loren: It's fine. Thanks for the concern but really I'm ok.

Person: Ok well if you changed your mind my name is Jillian and here's my number.

Loren: Thank you but don't expect a call.

The lady walked away. Eddie was just staring at Loren.

Loren: Eddie, what are you doing? I know I have ice cream all over me..

Eddie: What? Sorry, what did you say?

Loren: Haha you were staring!

Eddie: Pshh….No I wasn't..!

Loren: Ok whatever.

Eddie: Loren I know that dress isn't old. You just bought it.

Loren: How do you know?

Eddie: Because I've never seen that before. You must of bought it while I was…gone..

Eddie didn't want to say "dead" ever again. Loren cringed when she thought of Eddie "dead".

Loren: Well aren't you just so observant.

Eddie: I try. But why didn't you let her buy you a new dress.

Loren: Why should I? It wasn't her fault, she didn't see me. It was an accident.

Eddie: Well that was incredibly sweet of you.

Loren: You know what the best part of that was?

Eddie: What?

Loren: She didn't recognize either of us.

Eddie: Or she just didn't say anything because she felt bad.

Loren: True haha. Well lets go.

Eddie: Go where?

Loren: I have to go buy a new dress or I have no clothes to wear today.

Eddie: That's alright with me!

Loren: Ok lets not have a repeat of last night mister.

Eddie: Oh yeah…probably not the best idea.

Eddie grabbed Loren's hand as they walked out the door.

Max and Nora walked into the jewelry shop.

Bill: Hello, how may I help you?

Max: I'm here to pick up a ring for Eddie Duran.

Bill: I cannot let you pick it up unless I have approval from Mr. Duran.

Max: Oh of course, let me call him.

Max called Eddie.

Eddie: Hello?

Max: Eddie! I need you to approve me to pick up the ring. Here's Bill.

Eddie: Ok.

Bill: Hello Mr. Duran. All I need is for you to approve.

Eddie: I approve.

Bill: Alright thanks. I hope you will be satisfied with the ring.

Eddie: I'm sure I will. Thanks again.

Bill hung up the phone.

Bill: Ok let me go in the back and get it.

Being a the store Max wanted to get Nora something.

Max: Nora why don't you look around. I'm sure there is something you would like.

Nora: No, it's fine Max. I don't need anything sparkly.

Max: No I insist.

Nora: Max…

Max: Please! Pretty please with a cherry on top!

Nora: When you put it that way sure. But I'm just looking.

Will Max and Nora were looking around the shop, bill came out with the ring.

Bill: Here you go .

Max: Thank you.

Nora found something she really liked. It was a simple diamond bracelet. Not flashy at all. It was just right.

Max: I see you found something you like! I told you!

Nora: You right I did find something I like, but just because I like it doesn't mean I need it.

Max: I think you need it.

Nora: No I don't!

Max: I think you do! You are now the mother of a rock star. Which means you need that.

Nora: Haha, so now my daughter is famous I have to wear sparkly things?

Max: Yes it does.

Nora: I like the sound of that!

Max: Bill? Will you come here please?

Bill: Yes, what can I do for you?

Max: We would like this bracelet.

Nora: Max!

Max: What!? I buying this for myself!

Nora: Haha very funny. But I don't need it!

Max: True but I want you to have it.

Nora: Max thank you.

Nora gave Max a quick kiss.

Bill: Here you go .

Max: Thank you.

Max and Nora headed back to the hotel.


	17. Chapter 17

Loren and Eddie were headed Juicy Couture when Eddie got a phone call.

Eddie: Hello?

Max: Eddie! I need you to approve me to pick up the ring. Here's Bill.

Eddie: Ok.

Bill: Hello Mr. Duran. All I need is for you to approve.

Eddie: I approve.

Bill: Alright thanks. I hope you will be satisfied with the ring.

Eddie: I'm sure I will. Thanks again.

Eddie Who was that?

Eddie: Uhh Jake, he wanted me to approve some meet and great thing.

Loren: Are you sure you should be doing that?

Eddie: Yeah I'll be fine. Plus it's not even finalized yet. It's just a thought.

Loren: Ok well just be careful.

Eddie: I will.

Eddie and Loren arrived at Juicy Couture.

Eddie: So what made you want to come here?

Loren: Kelly said if I ever needed something new I had an account here. I don't know what she means by that.

Eddie: Well we will find out.

Maddie: Hi, welcome to Juicy Couture. What can I help you with?

Eddie: My girlfriend, Loren, needs a new dress.

Maddie: Oh your Loren Tate!

Loren: Yes

Maddie: You have an account here! Just let me know what you want when your done.

Loren: Ok

Eddie: You go wait in the back and I'll pick something out for you.

Loren: Haha ok I can't wait to see you pick out.

Loren went in the back while Eddie was looking. He had no clue what to look for so he asked for some help.

Eddie: Hey Maddie can I have some help?

Maddie: Sure! What are you looking for?

Eddie: Haha, that's why I need help.

Maddie: Ok well you said you were looking for a dress right?

Eddie: Yes.

Maddie: Ok well I think I have something in mind.

Maddie showed Eddie to the front of the store. This must be where they keep the expensive stuff. Maddie pulled out a white dress. It was loose fitting at the bottom but tight at the top. It was all lace in the back with cut outs on the side. Eddie loved everything about it.

Eddie: Yes! That would look amazing on her.

Maddie: Ok this looks her size. Go show this to her and I'll look a little more.

Eddie went in the back by the dressing rooms so he could show Loren.

Eddie: Loren! I found something for you.

Loren: Ok, I'll go try it on.

Eddie handed Loren the dress. While Loren was changing Maddie came back with another dress. It was almost the same dress Loren was wearing today but a little lighter blue. Eddie wanted to get it for Loren as a surprise.

Eddie: Oh Maddie that's perfect! But I want to get that for her without her knowing. Can you wrap it up and send it to my penthouse back in LA?

Maddie: Yes of course just write your address down and I'll have it at your doorstep tomorrow.

Eddie: Great thanks! Here you go.

Maddie: Ok let me know if you need anything. And by the way Loren looks great in that white dress.

Eddie turned around to see Loren standing there. The dress fit her perfectly.

Eddie: You look amazing Lo.

Loren: Thanks. So you like it?

Eddie: No…I love it! You have to get that one.

Loren: Ok well let me go get my clothes. I'll be right back.

Eddie: Let me help you miss Tate.

Eddie followed Loren back into the dressing room. As soon as the door closed Eddie had Loren pinned against the wall. Eddie kissed Loren soft at first but it soon heated up. Eddie was rubbing his hands up and down Loren's body. Loren soon pulled away.

Loren: Eddie, we can't do this here.

Eddie: Now why can't we?

Loren: We are in a fitting room at a public store. Anyone could walk in and see us.

Eddie: The door has a lock.

Loren: Well they could still hear us.

Eddie: Then we will just have to be quite now won't we.

Loren: Eddie I don't think we should do this.

Eddie: Where is your sense of adventure Miss Tate?

Eddie started to kiss Loren's neck knowing she would give in. Loren knew she shouldn't do this but she didn't want to stop.

Loren: Eddie 5 minutes, that's it.

Eddie: I can do that.

Eddie careful took off Loren's dress so it wouldn't rip. Loren pulled Eddie's shirt off. Things escalated pretty quickly. Loren had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't make any noise. After about 10 minutes there was a knock at the door.

Maddie: Loren? Is everything alright?

Eddie was giggling.

Loren: Yes I just got stuck in my dress. But I'm ok now. I'll be out in a minute.

Maddie: Ok.

Loren got up and started to get dressed.

Eddie: What are you doing?

Loren: Eddie! We almost got caught! What if she though something was wrong and walked in?

Eddie: That would be embarrassing, but she didn't. She knows everything is alright so let's finish what we started.

Loren: No! Your not going to talk me into it again! We have to go anyway. The plane leaves tonight.

Eddie: Fine! But you owe me big time.

Loren: Oh do I?

Loren gave Eddie a lingering kiss. Then she pulled away very fast.

Loren: Ok let's go!

Eddie: Loren!

Loren: Bye Eddie!

Loren walked out of the dressing room with Eddie right behind her.

Loren: Thanks Maddie. I think I'm going to take this one. Is it ok I wear it out? My other dress is kinda ruined.

Maddie: Yes that's fine. I'll just put it on your account and your free to go!

Loren: What does this account do?

Maddie: It's kinda of like you get free clothes though the company. You have a certain amount of money on it. Basically who ever opened the account for you is paying for your clothes.

Loren: Ok? I never knew I had this.

Eddie: I think it's from the label.

Loren: Ok well thanks for everything Maddie!

Maddie: No problem. Have a good time in New York!

Loren: Thanks.

Loren and Eddie back to the hotel. When they got to their room, there was someone there waiting for them..


	18. Chapter 18

Loren: Kelly! What are you doing here?

Kelly: Loren we really need to talk! You can't just fire me!

Loren: Yes I can!

Kelly: You didn't even explain why are fired me!

Loren: What! You know why I fired you!

Kelly: Yeah it wasn't for a very good reason!

Loren: Kelly you could of ruined my career! You need to leave now!

Kelly: Loren please-

Eddie: Kelly she wants you to leave. Please go.

Kelly: Fine, but when we get back to LA we are having a serious talk.

Loren: Maybe. Oh and I saw you and Jake got pretty close.

Kelly: What are you talking about…

Loren: I saw you last night, in his bed.

Kelly: That wasn't me!

Loren: Oh then who was it?

Kelly: I don't know Tracie?

Loren: It didn't look like Tracie to me! I'm pretty sure you have a tattoo on your lower back..

Kelly: So does Tracie!

Loren: Liar! Why were you in Jake's room?!

Kelly: Fine! Jake and I slept together! It was a one time thing.

Eddie: Jake is cheating on Tracie with you?! Why would he do that?

Kelly: Tracie left Jake!

Eddie: When?

Kelly: Yesterday! So technically he wasn't cheating on her.

Eddie: So you think it's alright to sleep with your best friend's husband the day after she leaves him?!

Kelly: I think that's up to Jake and I not you!

Eddie: Whatever Kelly I think you need to leave.

Kelly walked out slamming the door behind her.

Loren: I'm going to fire her.

Eddie: Are you sure?

Loren: Yes, I don't want her to be my manger anymore. She's changing me, she isn't asking me what I want, and she is a slut! Plus she has some anger issues and I don't want to deal with that.

Eddie: Well the desicion is up to you. I liked Kelly in the beginning but something has changed.

Loren: Well now I don't have a manager…

Eddie: Yes you do.

Loren: Oh really? who?

Eddie: Jake.

Loren: And what makes you think he wants me?

Eddie: Who wouldn't want you? You are going to be bigger then I ever will be.

Loren: That's not true Eddie.

Eddie: Yeah I know. I set the bar pretty high..

Eddie chuckled and Loren hit him in the arm.

Loren: I'm taking that as a challenge Mr. Duran.

Eddie: You're on Miss. Tate.

Eddie leaned in for a kiss but Loren backed away.

Eddie: What?

Loren: I don't kiss my competition.

Eddie: Then I don't want to play this game anymore.

Loren: To late. You already started.

Eddie: You'll give in eventually…

Loren: No I won't!

Eddie: Yes you will! Trust me.

Loren: Whatever you say. But don't forget we have a long plane ride home. You and me..sitting very close together..

Loren got really close to Eddie's face. She backed away quickly.

Eddie: I can handle that.

Eddie knew he couldn't though. But he also knew how to tease Loren. But he would wait for the right moment. There was a knock at the door.

Eddie: I'll get it.

Eddie went to get the door.

Jake: Eddie!

Eddie: Jake! What are you doing here?

Jake: Well I just wanted ask you why you were at the jew-

Eddie pushed Jake into the hall.

Eddie: Shhh..Jake, Loren can't hear you.

Jake: Ok well why were you there? You're not thinking of proposing are you?

Eddie: What? No! I just wanted to get Loren something. But you can't let her know I was there. I told her I had a meeting with you this afternoon.

Jake: Ok, well the plane leaves in 2 hours so you guys better get ready.

Eddie: Ok will do. Oh and by the way, Loren fired Kelly.

Jake: Yeah I know. Kelly freaked out and left for LA just a few minutes ago. Do you think Loren is really going to go though with this?

Eddie: Yes she is pretty serious about it. And I suggested you would be her manager?

Jake: I don't know Eddie. You take up most of my time. Representing Loren would be like representing 2 of you. I'll think about it.

Eddie: Ok thanks Jake.

Jake: See you in a few hours.

Eddie walked back into the room. Loren was in the shower so Eddie decided to start packing up. He first wanted to make sure Pops put the ring in the safe. He went to the safe and saw the little black box. He opened it up and saw the ring. He couldn't wait to give it to Loren. He put it in his suitcase and started to pack his stuff up. Loren came out of the shower and Eddie hopped in. Loren got ready and packed the rest of her stuff. She didn't want to put the dress back on so she thought she would wear one Eddie's shirts. She looked through his bag and found something she wasn't expecting to find…


	19. Chapter 19

Loren giggled. She pulled out a picture of her and Eddie on the plane ride to New York. They were both passed out. Jake must of taken a picture. Loren quickly found a shirt and threw it on. She put on the pair of jeans she wore on the way to New York. She put her and Eddie's luggage by the door. When she turned around Eddie was standing right in front of her.

Eddie: Ready to go?

Loren: Yes, but I don't want to.

Eddie: Neither do I but we will come back!

Loren: Sounds like a plan.

Eddie: By the way, I like your new shirt.

Loren: Oh thank you.

Eddie went to give Loren a kiss but she pulled away.

Loren: No Eddie! I don't kiss my competition remember!

Eddie: Then I drop out of the race. You win!

Loren: I knew I would.

Loren gave Eddie and kiss then there was a knock at the door. Loren opened the door.

Nora: Loren! You need to see what Max got me!

Loren: Ok Ok! Calm down show me!

Nora held her wrist up.

Loren: Oh mom is beautiful!

Nora: Yes I love it! I love Max!

Loren: You better!

Eddie: So are you and Pops ready to go?

Nora: Yes but Loren you still have to tell me what this morning was about.

Loren had been avoiding this all afternoon. She didn't want to tell her mom but she would find out soon enough.

Loren: I will mom. When we get home.

Nora: Oh yeah speaking of home…Never mind I'll tell you later. Bye! See you on the plane.

Nora walked out of the room very fast.

Loren: Well that was weird.

Eddie: Yes it was but we have to go!

Loren: Ok!

Eddie grabbed the luggage and walked out of the room with Loren by his side. Once they got down to the lobby the reporters started to ask questions again.

Reporter: Are you two living together?

Reporter2: Loren are you pregnant?

Reporter3: Eddie we saw you at the jewelers today. Are you planning to propose?

Reporter4: What do you have to say about last night?

Eddie just grabbed onto Loren and hoped she didn't hear the question about proposing.

Loren couldn't believe it. What was Eddie doing at the jewelers? It probably is just a rumor. At least I hope..

Loren and Eddie got in the car waiting for them. The car ride was pretty silent. As they were about to get out of the car, Eddie spoke.

Eddie: Loren about me being at the jewelers. My dad asked me to go and pick up the bracelet for Nora. So don't panic that I'm going to propose.

Loren: Oh I just thought they were making it up. But thanks for telling me.

Eddie hopped out of the car and held his hand out to help Loren. They both got on the plane. The noticed Nora and Max all over each other. Eddie laughed and lead Loren over to the couch. They sat down and Nora and Max still didn't notice them. Loren took a picture so she would have something to hold against her mom. Loren whispered in Eddie's ear.

Loren: Just go along.

Loren spoke loudly so Nora and Max would hear.

Loren: Eddie, I'm pregnant.

Nora pulled away from Max quickly.

Nora: LOREN! WHAT?!

Loren: Oh mom I didn't know you were there…

Nora: Eddie you got Loren pregnant!

Eddie: Uhh sure?

Nora: Eddie! How could you be so-

Loren: Mom calm down. Haha I was joking to see if it would get your attention!

Nora: Oh thank God.

Eddie: Loren I'm never going to touch you again. Your mom is scary!

Loren: I know! I was kinda scared too.

Nora: I'm sorry. I just wow that scared me!

Loren: I'm sorry. By how you and Max were going at it I'm surprised your not pregnant.

Nora: Not funny.

Loren: Ok ok!

Jake walked onto the plane.

Jake you guys ready?


	20. Chapter 20

Eddie: Yes! I cannot wait to go back to my house!

Loren had forgotten about all of her stuff at Eddie's place. She didn't want to go back home but knew it was probably best.

Loren: Me too. I can't wait to get to sleep in my own bed! No offense Eddie but your couch isn't that comfortable.

Eddie: So you were staying at my place.

Loren: Yeah…

Eddie: I'm glad you did. I knew you were the one staying there.

Loren: What do you mean?

Eddie: Well when I got back to LA I wanted some of my own stuff. So I asked Leah to get some things from my house. She said it looked like a women was living there and I knew it was you.

Loren: See Mom! I told you it was Eddie!

Nora: I guess you were right!

Eddie: Now I'm confused.

Loren: I went into the kitchen to get water and when I came back there was a shirt on the floor. Then when I looked around there was clothes and toiletries missing. Who would brake into your penthouse and only steal that? Everyone thought I was crazy thinking it was you!

Eddie: Well aren't you just so smart.

Eddie laughed and Loren punched him in the arm.

Eddie: Ow!

Loren: Baby

Eddie: If you're going to keep hitting me you're not going have any where to live!

Loren: What do you mean? I have a house.

Nora: Oh about that Loren…ummm I'm sorta moving in with Max.

Loren: What! I mean I'm happy for you two but where am I going to live?

Eddie: What do you mean? You have a place to live. You're already living there.

Loren: You mean the house my mom is about to sell!

Eddie: No I mean the house with the not so comfy couch.

Loren: You don't mean-

Eddie: Yes Loren I want you to move in with me. I don't want to spend any time apart. We were apart for over a week and I can't do that again. I love you Loren, will you please move in with me?

Loren: Oh Eddie! Yes!

Eddie pulled Loren in for a kiss. They forgot about everybody else on the plane until Nora interrupted.

Nora: Loren I don't mean to burst your bubble, but are you sure about this?

Loren: Yes mom. I am more then sure.

Nora: Ok then. But you still need to tell me about this morning.

Loren knew she had to tell her mom now. She didn't want to tell her so she just handed her, her phone. Nora just stared at the screen. You could see no emotion. Nora handed the phone to Max who look sympathetic rather then upset. Max handed Loren her phone back. Loren and Eddie were both expecting to be screamed at. After a few minutes of silence Max spoke up.

Max: We can't go back and change what happened so we have to expect what happened. I'm assuming it was a mistake and you didn't do this on purpose.

Nora: I agree. I was angry at first but Max is right, we can't do anything about it now.

Loren was so revealed. She knew her mom would talk to her later but for now everything was all good.

Jake: Well now that is out of the way I have some exciting news Eddie.

Eddie: Ok what?

Jake: I listened to Leah and Jeremy's CD and I'm going to meet with them. I think I might sign them.

Eddie didn't want Jake to sign them. He wanted them to get signed just not by Jake.

Loren: That's awesome! I can't wait to thank them for everything they did.

Eddie: Well that's great..

Loren: You don't seem very excited.

Eddie: I am, I'm just tired.

Loren could tell something was wrong but decided to let it go for now.

Loren: Ok well just take a nap.

Eddie laid down and Loren laid next to him. They both fell asleep.

Leah and Jeremy were on their way to LA. Jeremy was excited to finally be able to reach his goal, but Leah was excited for something more. She just wanted to be with Eddie. She knew Eddie was head over heals for Loren but she just couldn't get him out of her head. The first thing she would do is find out if Eddie told Loren about the kiss. If she was lucky she could use that against him or even to break them up. Leah couldn't wait to see Eddie.

Ok guys so I know that Max moved in with Nora but I wanted to change it up. Now that I'm at chapter 20 I'm going to be adding Leah, Jeremy, Ian, Adam, Mel, and more. I really need some suggestions though. I've been having a hard time thinking of things so that's why I haven't been updating in a while. I'll keep writing as long as other people keep writing. Thanks


	21. Chapter 21

Loren woke up to Eddie rubbing her back.

Eddie: Hey babe, we're almost home!

Loren: Yay! I can't wait to be home and not have to worry.

Eddie still felt horrible for Loren. He knew what it was like to lose someone who he loved more than anything. He still couldn't believe how calm Loren was. She went through hell the past few weeks and she is acting like nothing ever happened.

Eddie: Me too.

Brenda: We just landed.

Eddie: Thanks Brenda.

Jake: Ok guys ready?

Loren: Yes!

Jake: Ok well before you get off I want Eddie to come to the office real quick.

Eddie: Why?

Jake: Leah and Jeremy are going to be there and I want them to feel comfortable.

Eddie: I don't know I'm really tired.

Eddie really didn't want to see Leah. He needed to tell Loren about the kiss first.

Loren: Eddie you just slept for 2 hours! Come on! I want to meet Leah and Jeremy! They saved your life!

Eddie: We can meet them another time.

Loren: Why don't you want to go?

Eddie: I just want to spend time with you.

Loren: You can, after we go see them. 20 minutes at most.

Eddie knew Loren would convince him to go eventually so he just decided to give in. Hopefully Leah would be on her best behavior.

Eddie: Ok fine. 20 minutes.

Loren: Thank you!

Loren gave Eddie a quick kiss them turned around to her mom.

Loren: I'll come by tomorrow to pick up my stuff,

Nora: Ok but no later. The house is on the market and there is an open house in 3 days.

Loren: Ok!

Jake: Ok guys let's go!

Jake walked off the plane first followed by Max and Nora hand-in-hand. Eddie grabbed Loren's hand and walked off the plane. As soon as Eddie and Loren stepped off the plane they saw everybody waiting for them. There was a crowd of fans and reporters waiting. Loren walked over to the fans to say hi trying to avoid the reporters. Eddie signed a few autographs with Loren and took some pictures. They both avoided the press knowing what questions would be asked. When Loren turned around there was a camera shoved in her face.

Loren: Mel!

Mel: Loren!

Loren pulled Mel into a hug.

Mel: Ok Loren you can let go now.

Loren: Haha, sorry. I just missed you a lot!

Mel: I missed you too! How was the concert?

Loren: I have a lot to tell you but not here.

Mel: Omg Lo…your not pre-

Loren: NO!

Mel: Ok good, you scared me. Wait did you…?

Loren: Maybe..but I'll tell you everything later.

Mel: Ok! Well I should probably go, my mom is taking me out to dinner.

Loren: Wooho…did you just call Lisa mom?

Mel: Yes I did. I have a lot to tell you to!

Loren: Ok well come by my house tomorrow I will need help packing.

Mel: What do you mean packing?

Loren: I'll tell you tomorrow! Bye Mel.

Mel: By the way, I like your shirt!

Mel winked at Loren. Loren forgot she was wearing Eddie's shirt. Loren walked to the car. Eddie, Nora and Max were waiting for her.

Nora: Bye sweetie! I'll see you tomorrow! I love you.

Loren: Bye mom love you too!

Loren gave her mom a hug.

Max: Bye Loren. You did great this weekend.

Loren: Thanks Max. Love you.

Max: Love you too Loren.

Max pulled Loren into a hug. Max loved Loren like she was his own daughter. After Eddie went missing he spend a lot of time with her and realized how right she was for her son.

Eddie: Bye pop. Bye Nora.

Max: Bye son. Take care of Loren.

Eddie: I will.

Nora: Bye Eddie.

Eddie: Bye Nora. Love you.

Nora: Love you too Eddie.

Eddie finally had a mother figure again. Nora was an amazing mother to Loren and couldn't wait for Nora to be a mother to him.

Max and Nora got into a car while Eddie and Loren got into another one. Jake was already in there waiting for Eddie and Loren. Jake was on the phone.

Jake: Ok I'll see you in about an hour. Bye

Eddie: Who was that?

Jake: It was Leah.

Eddie: Oh, what did she want?

Jake: She needed some directions. And she wanted to know if you were going to be there.

Eddie: Did you tell her Loren was going to be there?

Jake: No, why?

Eddie: Why wouldn't you?

Jake: She only asked if you were going to be there.

Eddie: So!

Loren: Eddie whats wrong?

Eddie: Nothing I just thought Jake didn't care about you.

Eddie really just was mad that Leah didn't know Loren was going to be there. He wanted her to know she was going to be there.

Jake: Woohoo! I never said that.

Loren: Eddie something is wrong.

Eddie: Nothing is wrong.

Loren: Eddie tell me.

Eddie: Jake can you give us a minute?

Jake: Dude, we are in a car moving down the highway at 80 mph. Where do you want me to go?

Eddie: You're right. Loren I'll talk to you when Jake's not here.

Eddie was hoping that Loren would forget about it till later. At the same time he wanted to tell her before they got to the office.

Loren didn't know what was going on. She was confused but decided to wait. Eddie would tell her.

Leah: Hey Jake! I was just calling to ask for some directions.

Jake: Oh no problem.

Jake told Leah how to get to the office.

Leah: Oh thanks! Oh one more question, is Eddie going to be there?

Jake: Yeah, why?

Leah: I just wanted to make sure he is doing alright.

Jake: Ok I'll see you in about an hour. Bye

Leah hung up the phone.

Jeremy: Leah you know Eddie has a girlfriend.

Leah: Yes I know he does.

Jeremy: And from what I could tell they aren't going to be breaking up anytime soon.

Leah: Maybe, maybe not.

Jeremy: Leah don't do anything stupid. We are lucky to have this opportunity. I don't want you to screw this up for us.

Leah: Don't worry Jeremy. I'm not going to screw this up.

Leah couldn't wait to see Eddie. She wanted to sign with Jake for 2 reasons. One become famous and two make Eddie fall in love with her.

Ok I enjoy writing this but if people stop writing their own fan fics I'm going to lose inspiration. Please try writing your own or keep writing the ones you already have. Thanks :)


	22. Chapter 22

Eddie, Loren, and Jake arrived at the office 40 minutes later.

Eddie: Jake go in, I want to talk to Loren alone.

Jake: Ok don't take to long.

Jake got out of the car. Eddie needed to tell Loren about the kiss before they saw Leah.

Eddie: Loren I need to tell you something but you can't get mad.

Loren was nervous about what Eddie was going to tell her.

Loren: Ok? I promise.

Eddie: Ok well I left out a few details about Leah.

Loren: Ok? What?

Eddie: Well when I got back to LA Leah stayed to help me out. I couldn't really do much without help. She picked up my suitcase to help me unpack but I told her not to. Then out of no were she…she kissed me.

Eddie shut his eyes waiting for Loren to freak out. Loren took a few minutes to take it all in.

Loren: That's it?

Eddie: What do you mean that's it? You're not mad?

Loren: Not at you. You didn't do anything wrong. She kissed you. You didn't have any idea she was going to kiss you so you couldn't stop her. It's not your fault. I'm a little mad that you didn't tell me sooner but I understand why you didn't. I'm mad at Leah considering she knew you had a girlfriend. But I can't judge her I haven't met her.

Eddie felt like a house had been lifted off his shoulders. The best part was how Loren reacted. He expected her to freak out and run off but she didn't. She understood that I didn't do anything. She had every right to be mad at Leah but she still was open to meeting Leah. Loren was amazing.

Eddie: I love you Loren.

Loren: I love you too. But next time don't be afraid to tell me something. Even if you think I'll be mad. I will never leave you.

Eddie kissed Loren and was pulling away but Loren pulled him back in. After about a minute Loren pulled back quickly.

Loren: Lets go.

Eddie: Ughh, Loren! Come on! You can't tease me like that!

Loren: I don't know what you are talking about.

Loren hopped out of the car with Eddie close behind.

Eddie: Are you sure you want to do this?

Loren: Yes, I'm going to have to met her eventually.

Eddie: Ok

Eddie grabbed Loren's hand and walked inside. Eddie and Loren got off the elevator. Eddie decided to play with Loren so he started to tickle her. Loren fell to the ground laughing.

Loren: Eddie…Stop! Stop hahah omg Eddie!

Eddie: Say the magic word!

Loren: What are you talking about!

Eddie: Say uncle!

Loren: Uncle! uncle!

Eddie stopped tickling her and ran into Jake's office.

Leah: Eddie!

Leah come running and wrapped her arms around Eddie. Loren finally stopped laughing and realized Eddie had gone into the office. Loren walked into the office and saw Leah all over Eddie. She knew this was all Leah's doing considering Eddie's arm were at his side. Leah pulled away from Eddie.

Leah: I was so worried about you! You never came back so I thought you got caught!

Eddie: I'm fine Leah.

Leah hadn't noticed Loren. Loren took this opportunity to introduce herself to Leah. Loren walked up to Eddie and wrapped her arm around his arm.

Loren: Hi Leah. I'm Loren. It's nice to meet you.

Leah: You too…I didn't know you would be here today.

Loren: Yeah, well I didn't want to leave Eddie after all that happened.

Eddie wrapped his arm around Loren's waist to let her know it was alright. Leah was upset Loren was there. She would have to figure out a way to talk to Eddie alone.

Leah: Right right. Well it's nice to see you again Eddie.

Eddie: You too Leah. Where is Jeremy?

Leah: Oh he umm…he's sick. He doesn't like to travel.

Eddie knew Leah wasn't telling the truth.

Eddie: Oh well tell him to get better.

Leah: I will.

Jake: Hey guys!

Eddie: Hey Jake, long time no see.

Jake: No offense Eddie but I am kinda getting sick of you.

Eddie: I could say the same.

Jake: Hey Leah! It's nice to see you again.

Leah: You too Jake.

Jake: Before we get started I need to talk to Loren for a few minutes.

Loren: Ok?

Loren gave Eddie a quick kiss which made Leah upset. Loren walked into Jake's office.

Loren: Ok what do you want to talk to me about?

Jake: I've done a lot of thinking and I want to sign you.

Loren: Really?! That would be amazing!

Jake: Well I'm glad you think so. And don't worry about Kelly, I took care of her. She is in New York and won't be leaving for a while.

Loren: Thank you Jake.

Loren ran up to Jake and gave him a hug.

As soon as Jake's door closed Leah turned to Eddie.

Leah: This is so amazing! If Jake signs us we are going to get to see each other all the time!

Eddie: Yeah, great..

Leah: Why do I feel like you want nothing to do with me?

Eddie: Because I don't want anything to do with you! You obviously have feelings for me when I have a girlfriend. I love Loren and am very serious about her. I don't want you to screw up what Loren and I have. I don't want Loren to get hurt.

Leah: Eddie I'm not going to ruin your relationship. Yes I have feelings for you and I hope you will have feelings for me sometime in the future.

Eddie: Leah! Did you not hear what I just said! I'm in love with Loren!

Leah: Yes but things can change!

Eddie stormed out of the office as fast as he could. He waited in the hall for Loren.

Jake: Now since I am your manager, I have to talk to you about something.

Loren: Ok what?

Jake: Well I think it would be in your best interest to do an interview about the picture. It doesn't even have to be on tv, just make a statement about it and move on.

Loren: Uhh ok, I guess that would be a good idea. Just let me talk to Eddie about it first.

Jake: Ok great! And get working on some songs! The label wants your album out be the end of August!

Loren: Ok! I'll get on it! Oh and your not going to make me change the sound of my songs right?

Jake: Honestly, I like your songs and don't think they need to be changed. At the same time we might have to tweak them after they are recorded.

Loren: Ok as long as they sound like me, I'm on board.

Jake: Ok, come by the office tomorrow and we can make the statement.

Loren: Ok, bye Jake.

Loren walked out of the office to see Leah and no Eddie.

Loren: Where is Eddie?

Leah: He left.

Loren: Why did he leave?

Leah: I have no clue.

Loren: Leah, what did you do?

Leah: What are you talking about?

Loren: I know about the kiss and Eddie doesn't enjoy being around you. I'm thankful for what you did for him and so is he, but you crossed the line kissing him.

Leah: Whatever Loren. Eddie will end up leaving you.

Loren: In your dreams.

Loren walked out of the office and walked right passed Eddie.

Eddie: Loren! wait!

Eddie stuck his arm in the elevator door.

Loren: Oh I thought you left.

Eddie: I did but I didn't want to leave without you.

Eddie could tell Loren was upset about something.

Eddie: Loren is everything alright.

Loren: What? oh yeah everything is fine.

Eddie: Are you sure?

Loren: Yeah. Lets go home.


	23. Chapter 23

The car ride back to the penthouse was quite. Eddie and Loren were both lost in their thoughts. Once they arrived there was paparazzi every where. Eddie grabbed Loren's hand and pushed through all the people. Once they were inside they were greeted by Jeffrey.

Jeffrey: Well hello ! Long time no see. It's nice to see you again.

Eddie: You too Jeffrey.

Jeffrey: And hello .

Loren: Hi Jeffrey.

Jeffrey: Well I should let you know your luggage arrived and is waiting for you upstairs.

Eddie: Thanks Jeffrey. Oh and please no interruptions.

Jeffrey: Anything for you .

Eddie and Loren walked into the elevator. Once they made it inside Eddie had an idea.

Eddie: I'll be right back. Stay here.

Loren: Ok?

Eddie went and found the bag that had the dress he bought for Loren.

Eddie: Ok go put this on. We are going out.

Loren: Eddie are you sure? We just got back.

Eddie: Yes I'm sure now go!

Loren kissed Eddie then ran to the bedroom. When she opened the bag she was shocked! It was almost the same dress that got ruined earlier today. She put it on and got grab white pumps. She quickly re-curled her hair and re-did her makeup.

Eddie called Jake. Jake said that he would take care of everything. Eddie went to his bag and got the ring out. He placed it in his jacket and went to change. On the way to change Loren passed him. She looked amazing. He grabbed her waist and spun her around.

Eddie: You look amazing!

Loren: I can't believe you found this dress. I love you so much.

Eddie: I love you too. Now I have to go change.

Loren: Ok, don't take to long

—-

Jake: Ok Leah come on in.

Leah: Thanks for seeing me Jake.

Jake: No problem. I really like you and your brother's stuff.

Leah: Wow, that means a lot.

Jake: Now I want to test you guys out first. I can't sign you right now. I just fired Kelly and I signed Loren so I have a lot on my plate.

Leah: Oh ok.

Jake: But that doesn't mean I won't sign you. I want to have a concert with Loren and Eddie and you guys could open. It would be low key but it would also get your name out there. If you do well we can talk more seriously.

Leah: Ok that sounds great!

Jake: Ok but I don't want you to cause any drama with Eddie and Loren. I could see you guys had a little bit of tension and I can't have that. If something goes wrong I can't work with you because Eddie and Loren come first.

Leah: I understand.

Jake: Ok well I'll call you in tomorrow with everybody and we can set up the concert.

Leah: Ok thanks for everything! Bye.

Leah walked out of the office upset. If Loren didn't want Leah there she would have to leave. Leah needed to get on Loren's good side. And she needed to make Eddie believe it was just a little crush.

—

Ok guys a little short and boring but I couldn't think of anything! Plus I needed to add this chapter so there wouldn't be a bunch of amazing stuff stuffed into one chapter! Thanks :)) FEEDBACK PLEASE!


	24. Chapter 24

Eddie and Loren had just arrived at Rumor. They made it there without anyone noticing them but that didn't last long. The hostess was obviously surprised to see Eddie Duran after coming back from the "dead". She brought them to a table in the back of the restaurant. They order their food and just talked. Loren thought it was just going to be a normal dinner and then head back home. But that's not what Eddie was planning.

Eddie: Are you ready?

Loren: Yeah, lets go.

Eddie took Loren's hand and they headed out of the restaurant. By now word had gotten out that Eddie Duran and Loren Tate were out to dinner. Their car was surrounded by reporters. Eddie made sure Loren was in the car and then walked to the other side and got in. He drove off as fast as he could. When Eddie passed the turn to go back to the penthouse, Loren was confused.

Loren: Eddie you just missed the turn.

Eddie: I didn't miss it.

Loren: Yeah you did…It was back there.

Eddie: I know. I purposely passed it.

Loren: Why?

Eddie: I want to talk you somewhere.

Loren: Where? I'm kind of tired.

Eddie: I can't tell you. Now shut your eyes and don't open them!

Loren: Eddie!

Eddie: Loren! Pretty please with a cherry on top!

Loren: Well if you put it that way..

Loren shut her eyes. After about 5 minutes they arrived at Mulholland. Eddie helped Loren out of the car making sure her eyes were shut. He was even taken back on how beautiful everything was. Jake out did himself again.

Loren: Eddie! Can I please open my eyes!

Eddie: Ok! Ok! You can open your eyes!

As soon as Loren opened her eyes Loren gasped. There was a path of candles that lead up to a picnic. It was in the same place Eddie and Loren went on Eddie's birthday. It was a perfect place to represent Eddie and Loren's relationship. Loren grew up on one side and Eddie on the other. Loren just looked at everything for a few minutes till Eddie finally said something.

Eddie: Loren?

Loren: Yeah

Eddie: Do you like it?

Loren: No, I love it! Eddie this is amazing!

Eddie: I'm glad you like it. It was kind of last minute so it's not perfect-

Loren: It's not perfect, it's beyond perfect.

Loren turned around and pulled Eddie into a hug.

Loren: Thank you.

Eddie: I would do anything for you.

Eddie took Loren's hand and walked over to the picnic. It was all dessert. Loren still was in shock. She was so lucky to have Eddie in her life.

Eddie: Well I have one more surprise for you.

Loren: I don't think I can take anymore surprises. You will have to do something pretty amazing to top this.

Eddie: Well I hope you like it than.

Loren: I'm sure I'll love it.

Eddie was really nervous. Giving her this promise ring was a big step. It was a promise that one day they would be married. That was something he couldn't wait for.

Eddie: Ok that's all I can hope for.

Eddie reached in his pocket and pulled out the little black box. He opened it and Loren gasped.

Eddie: Before you think I'm proposing, I'm not. Loren I've never loved anyone more than I love you. I will never love anyone more than I love you. I'm happiest when I'm with you. We could be on stage together or at a boring meeting but as long as your with me, I'm having a good time. You make everything seem to wonderful and happy. I love you from head to toe and I hope you will be someday. Loren Tate will you promise to be my fiance one day?

Loren started crying. She knew Eddie was the one she was going to marry. She was to young to be married and was glad Eddie wasn't asking for that.

Loren: Yes!

Eddie was smiling from ear to ear. He pulled the ring out of the box and put it on Loren's finger.

Loren: But you have to promise me something.

Eddie: Anything.

Loren: You won't wait to long to long to propose.

Eddie: What?

Loren: I'm not ready to be engaged but trust me, I will be soon. So don't take to long.

Eddie: Trust me I won't.

Eddie pulled Loren's face to his. The kiss started out sweet but quickly escalated. Before they knew it Loren was taking off Eddie's shirt. Both of them knew were this was going and neither of them was going to stop. Eddie quickly unzipped Loren's dress as Loren slid her feet out of her shoes. Loren unbuttoned Eddies pants. She slid her dress off. Eddie could feel Loren's ring on her finger and knew Loren was his now and forever.


	25. Chapter 25

Eddie woke up to the sun beaming in his face. At first he didn't know were he was but then he felt the warmth of Loren's body. He looked around and noticed the mess. Food and clothes were thrown every where. He didn't notice he wasn't wearing clothes till now. He looked down and saw that both him and Loren were naked and laying in the dirt. He started to remember last night. He couldn't help but laugh. He knew that they should get home before anyone saw them but he didn't want to. That's when Loren started to wake up.

Loren: Eddie close the curtains.

Eddie: I can't.

Loren: Why?

Eddie: There aren't any.

Loren: Yes there are. Now please close them!

Eddie: Loren, open your eyes.

Loren opened her eyes. It took her a few seconds to realize they were outside.

Loren: Eddie, where are we?

Eddie: Mulholland

Loren: We didn't leave?

Eddie: Nope.

Loren turned around to face Eddie when she realized she wasn't dressed. Loren's face turn red instantly. Eddie noticed this and started to laugh. Loren looked down and saw that Eddie wasn't dressed either. Loren started to laugh as the finally remembered what happened last night.

Loren: Did we really do this?

Eddie: Why yes, yes we did. And must I say you are very surprising . Who knew you had such a wild side.

Loren: Hey, your the one that insisted we do it in a dressing room.

Eddie: That's true…

Loren: We have to stop doing this in public places. One of these days we are going to get caught.

Eddie: But it's fun.

Loren: Yes but not in the morning. I'm very uncomfortable laying in the dirt.

Eddie: I agree. How about we head back home. I think Jake wants to meet with us again today.

Loren: Sounds like a plan. But I think we need to pick up first.

Eddie: Yeah we probably should..

Eddie got up and went to find Loren and his clothes. Loren wrapped herself in the blanket and helped Eddie. They finally found their clothes and got dressed. It took them about 20 minutes to pick everything up. They got in the car and headed home. When they got back to the penthouse Jake was there waiting for them.

Jake: Guys! Where have you been?! I've called you like 20 times!

Eddie: Sorry. We turned our phones off.

Jake: Well don't make that a habit! Where have you been? I've been waiting in here for like an hour.

Eddie: We were outside.

Jake: What?

Eddie: Never mind. what do you want?

Jake: I need to talk to you guys about Leah.

Eddie: What about her?

Jake: Well I want to test her and Jeremy out. So I was thinking we could do a small concert with you two and them opening for you.

Eddie looked at Loren making sure it was alright with her. Loren was a little hesitant but really wanted to perform again. She nodded her hand once letting Eddie know it was ok.

Eddie: Sure.

Jake: Ok great! Well I already booked the Avalon for tomorrow night!

Eddie: What? You said small!

Jake: It will be small. Only a few thousand people.

Eddie: Jake..

Jake: What! Everything will be fine. But I need you and Loren to come to MK later today. We need some posters so I set up a photo shoot. Leah and Jeremy will be there if that's alright?

Eddie: Yeah I guess. Why wouldn't it be?

Jake: I could tell there was some tense yesterday and I don't want any drama.

Eddie: Everything is fine.

Jake: Ok just making sure. You and Loren are my first priority, so if you don't want to work with them just let me know.

Eddie: Thanks Jake. But Loren and I need to clean up before the shoot.

Jake: I get it I'm leaving!

Loren: Bye Jake!

Jake: Bye Loren. Bye Eddie.

Eddie: Bye.

Jake left.

Loren: Well I'm going to go shower.

Eddie: Wait Loren.

Loren: What?

Eddie: Are you ok with all of this? I know you aren't to fond of Leah.

Loren: Eddie it's alright. I don't want what happened to stop Leah from reaching her dream. I'll get over it.

Eddie: Loren, you mean more to me then making sure Leah has a career. Jake even said he would drop her for you. If you have a problem with her let me know.

Loren: Eddie I'm fine. Really. Yes I'm upset with her but I haven't known her for long. She is probably a nice girl.

Eddie: Ok, just tell me if she is upsetting you. I'm not that fond of her either.

Loren: Ok. Now can I please go shower?

Eddie: Not with out me.

Before Loren had a chance to reply Eddie through Loren over his and carried her to the shower.

—

Ok guys! so I posted my story on ! Please keep reading and writing!


	26. Chapter 26

Loren and Eddie arrived at MK. As soon as they walked in, Loren was rushed to go change. Eddie had a few minutes so he went upstairs to talk to his dad. He knocked for a few minutes then decided just to go in. When he got inside he noticed it was empty. He then saw Max and Nora wrapped in a blanket, on the floor, sleeping. He was really happy that his dad finally found someone. It was a little weird that it was Loren's mom, but he didn't really care. Nora was already a mom to him. He wanted Loren to see this so he quickly took a picture and sent it to Loren. He quietly shut the door and went downstairs. As soon as he got downstairs Jake run over to Eddie.

Jake: Eddie! Long time no see.

Eddie: Yeah….I think we need to see less of each other..

Jake: Very funny. Anyway, you need to go change.

Eddie: Ok let's go.

Eddie and Jake went back to the dressing rooms. When he got there Jeremy was just finishing get dressed.

Eddie: Jeremy! How are you?

Jeremy: Hey Eddie! I'm great! I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the meeting yesterday.

Eddie: It's alright. You can't help it when you get sick.

Jeremy: Sick? I wasn't sick. Lia never told me about it.

Eddie was confused. He thought Lia said Jeremy was sick. Lia was definitely was up to no good.

Eddie: Oh, Lia said you were sick.

Jeremy: Lia was probably just covering for her forgetting to tell me.

Eddie: Right..

Jeremy: Well I'm going to go find Lia. See if she is ready yet.

Eddie: Ok, well it was nice seeing you again.

Jeremy: Yeah you too.

Jeremy left. Jake turned to Eddie.

Jake: Well that was weird.

Eddie: Yeah, tell me about it. Lia is up to something.

Jake: Do you want me to talk to her?

Eddie: No. Let's just see how today goes.

—-

Loren was rushed back to hair and make-up. When she got there Lia was getting her hair done. She didn't want to talk to Lia but thought it was a good idea to break the ice.

Loren: Hey Lia.

Lia: Hi..

Loren: Are you excited about today?

Lia: Ummmm…yeah I guess…

Loren thought she would leave it at that. Loren sat down to get her make-up done.

Gina: Hi Loren, I'm Gina. I will be doing your make-up. Jake told me that you have freedom to tell me how you want your make-up done.

Loren: Oh wow, umm I want to keep it simple. But other than that you can do whatever.

Gina: Ok, sounds good.

Loren was getting her make-up down when she got a text from Eddie. It was a picture of her mom and Max. She thought it was the cutest thing ever. She was really happy her mom had Max.

Gina: Ok Loren, I'm all done!

Loren looked and the mirror and loved it. It was dark but still looked simple.

Loren: Thank you Gina.

Jake walked in just as Loren was starting to get her hair done.

Jake: Lia we are ready for you.

Lia: Ok let me get dressed real quick.

Jake: Hey Loren! You look great.

Loren: Thanks Jake. So what is the plan for today?

Jake: Well Lia and Jeremy are going to take their pictures. Then you and Eddie will take some pictures, do 3 interviews, and have a rehearsal later tonight.

Loren: Ok, sounds great!

Jake: Yeah so I have-

Jake looked down at Loren's hand and saw the ring Eddie gave her. Loren saw that Jake noticed.

Jake: Loren, Eddie didn't-

Loren: No Jake, it's a promise ring. Don't worry.

Jake: Ok, I'm not saying it would be a bad thing, I just think now isn't the right time.

Loren: Eddie and I think the same thing.

Jake: Ok anyway, we have 3 different outfits for you to choose from. It's up to you.

Loren: Ok, I should be ready soon.

Jake: Eddie should be ready soon too.

Lia walked out. She was wearing the same outfit Loren wore in her video for Mars. Loren thought it was a little weird Lia would wear that but she shook it off. She didn't want Lia to get under her skin.

Lia knew Loren recognized the outfit. She picked the outfit knowing Loren has worn it before. She wanted to get under Loren's skin.

Lia: Ok, I'm ready.

Jake: Lia, you know Loren has already worn that outfit..Are you sure you don't want to wear something else?

Lia: Nope. I like this outfit.

Jake: Ok whatever you want. Come out when you are ready Loren.

Loren: Kay.

Jake and Lia left the dressing room.

Gina: Ok Loren, your hair is all done!

Loren's hair was pin straight.

Loren: Thanks Gina. Now where do I get dressed?

Gina: Just around the corner there is a rack with 3 different outfits. You can pick whatever one you want.

Loren: Ok thanks.

Loren went in the back and found the outfits. They were all black so she assumed that Eddie would be wearing black too. Two of the outfits were skin tight black dresses. The third outfit was leather pants with a black crop top and a black leather jacket. She tried on the dresses but they were way to short. So she decided to go with the third outfit. She couldn't find shoes so got dressed and went to go find Jake. On the way out she ran into Max.

Loren: Oh hey Max! Sorry I wasn't really looking.

Max: Neither was I. You look great!

Loren: Thanks. I'm trying to find some shoes.

Max: Oh well I can help you with that. I think I saw some just around the corner.

Loren: Thanks Max. So did my mom leave already?

Max: Your mom? What are you talking about?

Loren: Max I know she spent the night. Eddie sent me a picture of you two sleeping.

Max: Oh well in that case no. I think she is taking a shower.

Loren: Max, I'm really glad she has you.

Max: And I'm really glad Eddie has you.

Loren: Good because he is stuck with me.

Max: And your mom is stuck with me.

Just then Jake came running over.

Jake: Loren! Are you ready?

Loren: Yeah I just need shoes.

Jake: Ok I'll get you some but go find Eddie.

Loren: Whatever you say boss.

Loren went to look for Eddie. She couldn't find him any where. All of a sudden she felt two arms pick her up and throw her over his shoulders.

Eddie: Were you looking for someone?

Loren: Eddie! Put me down!

Eddie: Nope. Not until I have too.

Jake: Loren, I thought I told you to find Eddie, not have Eddie find you.

Eddie: She isn't very good at finding things.

Loren: Eddie put me down!I need to put shoes on!

Eddie: No, Jake put Loren's shoes on.

Jake put Loren's shoes on.

Jake: Ok, Lia and Jeremy are almost done so just go wait over by them.

Eddie: Ok Loren let's go!

Eddie carried Loren to where the photos were being taken. Eddie finally put Loren down.

Loren: Thank you. I was starting to feel sick.

Eddie: Baby.

Loren: What did you just call me?

Eddie: A baby.

Loren: Do you want to sleep on the couch tonight?

Eddie: What! No!

Loren: Then I suggest you shut up!

Eddie: Make me.

Loren gave Eddie a kiss and started to deepen it but then quickly pulled back.

Eddie: Not fair.

Loren: Don't call me a baby again.

Eddie: Fine I will never in a billion years call you a baby again. Now make me shut up again.

Loren: Nope.

Eddie moved his hand up Loren's thigh. Loren quickly slapped it away.

Loren: Eddie! What are you doing?

Eddie: I want another kiss.

Loren: And you thought you would get one by rubbing my leg?

Eddie: Yup.

Loren: I think your sleeping on the couch tonight.

Eddie: If I am so are you.

Eddie leaned in for a kiss but then Lia interrupted.

Lia: Hi Eddie.

Eddie groaned.

Eddie: Hi Lia.

Lia: Are you excited for tomorrow?

Eddie noticed the outfit Lia was wearing. He looked and Loren then back at Lia.

Eddie: Sure. But Loren and I have to go take photos so it was nice talking to you.

Eddie grabbed Loren's hand and walked away.

Eddie: Why was she wearing that?

Loren: I don't know.

Eddie: Well you look better in that outfit than her.

Eddie pulled Loren in and gave her a quick kiss.

Eddie: But I think you look even better with out it on.

Loren: Eddie! That's enough!

Eddie: I'm only speaking what's on my mind.

Loren: You have a dirty dirty mind.

Eddie: What can I say? I just love my girlfriend.

Eddie leaned in for a kiss but Jake pulled him back.

Jake: Eddie we don't have time for that. Come on we need to take these photos.

Eddie: Ugh! Fine.

Eddie and Loren walked over to the photo-shoot and were surprised by who they saw.


	27. Chapter 27

Eddie: Ian! What are you doing here?

Ian: Jake called and said he needed a photographer on short notice. I just happened to be in town!

Eddie: Oh man that's great! I didn't even know you were in town! When did you get here?

Ian: Just last night. I wanted to see my best mate come back from the dead!

Eddie: Ha ha, very funny. You remember Loren right?

Ian: Oh yeah valley girl. Yes I remember her. The girl you denied that you had any feelings for. Look how that turned out..It's nice to see you again Loren.

Loren: You to Ian.

Ian: Well enough chit-chat lets take these photos!

Eddie took some photos alone then Loren took some alone. Finally they took some photos together. The first few photos were just them standing by each other. Then they took some with Eddie behind Loren wrapping his arms around her. Lia was watching the whole time. She was getting more and more jealous by the minute.

Ian: Ok enough good girl good boy, Eddie give Loren a kiss.

Eddie: With pleasure.

Eddie give Loren a kiss. Loren tried to pull away but Eddie kept leaning in. Eddie pulled Loren in tight. Lia couldn't stand it anymore she got up and stormed out of the club. Loren knew Eddie wasn't going to stop till someone told him to. She finally got enough strength to pull back.

Loren: Couch.

Eddie: No I don't think so.

Loren: We'll see about that.

Ian: Ok I think we got enough photos.

Eddie: Great! Now Loren and I can go home.

Jake: Not so fast. We have interviews you have to do. Then you have a rehearsal. Now go change.

Eddie: But I want to talk to Ian.

Ian: I'll be in town for a week mate. We can catch up tomorrow.

Eddie: Ok, well thanks for coming today on such short notice.

Ian: It was my pleasure. Plus I got to see the lovely Loren Tate again.

Loren: It was nice to see you to Ian, sober.

Ian: Ha, I'm never sober.

Loren: Good to know..

Ian: Well I better get going. I meeting an old friend of mine.

Eddie: I'm guessing this "friend" of your is a lady.

Ian: You know it. Bye Eddie. Bye Loren.

Ian left.

Jake: Ok guys I need you to go change.

Eddie: Ok but where are pop and Nora?

Jake: Oh they left about 15 minutes ago for lunch.

Eddie: Oh ok.

Jake: Now go change!

Eddie: Ok ok! I'm going.

Jake: You to Loren.

Loren: Ok I'm going!

Loren and Eddie went to their separate dressing rooms. When Loren got to her dressing room she saw Lia there.

Loren: Hey Lia.

Lia: Loren I really want to like you but I can't. I'm in love with Eddie and I will do everything in my power to break you two up.

Loren: Lia I don't know who you think you are but you need to wake up. You have known Eddie for what 2 weeks and you think your in love with him? Your crazy. Your trying to get under my skin but it will never happen. If you didn't notice Eddie loves me not you.

Lia: We'll see how long that lasts.

—

**Ok guys I had a REALLY hard time writing this chapter. I don't know what to write about anymore! I need ideas! Please help! Thanks for your comments. Keep reading and writing!**


End file.
